Esclaves et Marionettes
by HebiToNeko
Summary: Quand la Congrégation apprend l'homosexualité de Lavi, il s'enfuit, victime du rejet des autres exorcistes. Mais il tombe alors sur Jasdevi, qui fera de lui son amusement personnel
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'avais à me dire? » dit Kanda d'un air sévère à Lavi, qui se tenait devant lui, l'air gêné, légèrement rougissant. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne le devait pas. Ses sentiments le rongeaient depuis bien trop longtemps, il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur

« Et bien… » commença-t-il, hésitant

« Allez, abrège! »

« Je…je voulais te dire que, ben…depuis un certain temps, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, et que….je suis »

« Et bien? » le japonais commençait à s'impatienter

« Je suis amoureux de toi »

Un blanc s'installa, ainsi qu'un profond malaise. Kanda ne répondait pas, et son regard froid demeurait inchangé

« Impossible » finit-il par dire

« Que- »

« Un homme qui en aime un autre est contre-nature, c'est anormal et tu devrais le savoir, alors oublie. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose? Je peux pas effacer mes sentiments comme ça! » s'écria le rouquin, au bord des larmes. Sa gorge était comme un nœud. Un nœud coulant qui rétrécissait de plus en plus, l'étouffant peu à peu.

Il n'avait pas remarqué Allen, Lenalee, Krory et Miranda qui se tenaient à quelques pas de là, tous arboraient un air choqué, presque désapprobateur. Ça y est, ils le savaient tous, ils étaient au courant que Lavi était homosexuel.

Personne ne parlait, personne ne savait quoi dire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se déclarer en publique, à cause de la réaction des autres, mais c'était raté, il était fiché, et malgré le fait que ce soit ses amis, le fait d'être gay, d'aimer les hommes…

N'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance pesante et accusatrice, le jeune bookman tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs. Une fois qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit, mit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa le flot de larmes qu'il avait réussi à retenir couler librement le long de ses joues rougies par la déception et la honte. Il resta ainsi à pleurer encore et encore, pendant combien de temps, il ne le savait pas, mais quand il décida de sortir de sa chambre, les yeux encore rouges, quelques larmes toujours présentes, le soleil s'était déjà couché.

Lavi marcha dans les couloirs de la congrégation, évitant le réfectoire, mais il ne parvint pas à esquiver certains exorcistes qui n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie. Au fond, c'était peut être ça, une maladie incurable et contagieuse qu'il fallait à tout prix éloigner de soi. Il sentait le malaise, le dégoût, cet inconfort lui serrait le cœur, dans cet endroit qu'il appelait « maison », où il était désormais étranger. Il décida finalement de se diriger vers la sortie aussi discrètement que possible. Il devait prendre l'air, s'en aller quelques temps, histoire que tout se tasse, et avec l'espoir qu'à son retour, ses amis pourraient lui pardonner…l'accepter peut être.

L'exorciste marcha longtemps, très longtemps. La lune était pleine, dans un ciel étoilé, presque idéal. Cette beauté naturelle et cette atmosphère sereine lui rappelait le beau japonais qu'il aimait. Car malgré la froideur et le mépris dont Yû avait fait preuve pour le repousser, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir encore des sentiments pour lui.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua d'avancer, dans une direction inconnue. Il se savait bien loin de l'ordre, et c'était tout ce qui comptais.

Tout d'un coup, l'air se refroidit, et Lavi eut juste le temps de saisir son maillet pour repousser un akuma qui s'était jeté sur lui. Une bonne cinquantaine des créations du comte se tenaient devant lui, prêtes à attaquer.

Il fit grandir son arme et entame le combat, mais au fur et à mesure, il sentait la fatigue le gagner, quelques plaies étaient apparues sur son corps, heureusement, le venin des akuma ne l'avait pas atteint, cependant, il se sentait faiblir, ses adversaires étaient trop nombreux. Tout d'un coup, les akuma se dispersèrent, au grand étonnement du rouquin.

« Mais regardez qui voilà! » fit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, une voix double, comme si deux personnes parlaient en même temps. Quand il se tourna, le Noah du lien se tenait devant lui, adossé à un muret en pierre, un regard amusé et un sourire malsain sur le visage.

« Jasdevi… »

« Oh, tu te souviens de nous? On aurait été vexés du contraire, après notre charmant petit épisode dans l'arche »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » répliqua Lavi d'un air agressif, tandis que sa main se serrait autour de son maillet, mais son état actuel ne lui permettait pas d'affronter un adversaire de son envergure. Plus vite qu'il ne put le voir, l'homme aux cheveux blonds et noirs se déplaça jusqu'à lui, lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, expulsant tout l'air des poumons de l'exorciste et l'envoyant à terre plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« A ton avis, que peux vouloir un Noah avec quelque un comme toi? Lui murmura Jasdevi après l'avoir rejoint et saisi ses cheveux violement, lui relevant la tête. « C'est amusant, tu sais, de te voir ainsi, blessé, brisé, à nos pieds »

« De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps qu'on te savais dérangé » répliqua Lavi d'une voix étouffée.

À ces mots, Jasdevi, qui empoignait toujours la chevelure rousse de l'exorciste, la rabaissa violement contre le sol, offrant à Lavi un mélange de terre et de sang dans la bouche.

« T'as ptet raison, hein » puis le Noah se mit à rire, d'un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos « Tu nous divertis de plus en plus, petit lapin. Le comte voudrais sûrement que nous te tuions et brisions ton innocence, mais on ne peux pas laisser passer une telle occasion »

À peine ces paroles prononcées, Lavi senti le noir l'entourer et l'inconscience le gagner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Lavi revint à lui, il fut saisi d'un violent mal de crâne qui lui rappela les évènements passés. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il ne s'était jamais déclaré à Kanda, qu'il n'était pas sorti de la congrégation et qu'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin de Jasdevi. Malheureusement son corps endoloris contredit cette idée.

Quand il essaye de bouger, une vive douleur le fit grimacer. Il se rendit compte que des cordes l'emprisonnaient, et passaient sur certaines de ses blessures comme si son geôlier avait fait exprès, et au vu de qui était son tortionnaire, c'était tout à fait envisageable.

Le rouquin tenta de se libérer, mais ses liens étaient trop serrés, il s'essaya alors à la perception du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était dans le noir le plus total. Le sol était froid et relativement sale, et dans l'ombre se trouvait quelques formes de tailles différentes.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et une porte située quelque part derrière le prisonnier s'ouvrit et la personne s'approcha de lui

« Alors, bien dormi? » demanda la Noah du lien, qui s'était agenouillé devant la forme recroquevillée que représentait Lavi « Nous avons été gentils, tu n'es pas bâillonné, et tu n'as pas de bandeau sur les yeux, enfin, celui qu'il te reste » continua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était étrange, la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer laissait entendre que Lavi devrait réellement le remercier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » fit-il amèrement

« Distrais-nous » répondit-il simplement

« Tu crois que je suis une bête de foire? »

« Ouais. Un vrai freak, comme ce sale vampire, mais tu serais plutôt le clown triste sur lequel on s'acharne pour son propre plaisir qu'une créature difforme mise en cage »

« T'es taré » lui dit le rouquin, à demi mot, mais certain de s'être fait entendre du jeune homme se tenant devant lui. Jasdevi sourit, et caressa le visage de l'exorciste avec une douceur inattendue

« Tu te répètes. On te conseille de ne pas devenir monotone, ou tu sera vite fini. Après tout, l'immuable est d'un tel ennui »

Lavi sentait qu'il allait regretter sa question, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander « Et qu'attends-tu de moi? »

Le sourire du Noah s'agrandit comme celui du chat du Cheshire « Que tu sois un bon lapin, voyons »

L'incompréhension devait être clairement visible sur le visage le Lavi car Jasdevi éclata de rire puis il se leva, empoignant l'exorciste au passage, le traînant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce pour le jeter dans une chaise en bois inconfortable.

Il entendit un petit déclic, puis une lumière feutrée illumina l'endroit. Lavi pu voir les éléments de la pièce avec un peu plus de clarté. Il était assis à une table, et sur les murs, quelques chaînes pendaient plus loin, un lit, qui paraissait aussi inconfortable que la chaise était calé contre un des murs

Ça ne pouvait pas être la chambre de Jasdevi, et pourtant, c'était une hypothèse plausible. L'américain traîna une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, où il s'assit, faisant face à Lavi.

« On a tellement d'idées qu'on ne saurais pas par où commencer »

C'était sûr, ce mec parlait de torture. L'idée avait déjà effleuré Lavi, mais il avait voulu se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible, que le Noah demeurait un être humain

Tout à coup, Jasdevi saisi à nouveau Lavi et défit les cordes qui l'emprisonnaient. Il crut au miracle, mais son assaillant ne s'arrêta pas là, il retira son manteau d'exorciste avec force, faisant voler quelques boutons au passage, puis il tira sur le haut noir que portait Lavi en dessous, l'enlevant également, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Jasdevi s'avança et saisi les deux mains du prisonnier, les leva au dessus de sa tête et les passa dans les menottes qui terminaient une des chaînes pendant au plafond. Lavi se débattait autant qu'il pouvait, mais son état et la force du Noah faisaient qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et ne pouvait se défendre. Une fois qu'il était bien attaché, Jasdevi recula d'un pas et admira son travail

« Voilà qui est mieux, tu ne crois pas? »

Il aimait la vision qui s'offrait à lui, cet exorciste, pathétiquement attaché, l'air défait, commençait à l'exciter.

« Tu as une belle peau, tu sais; si blanche…ça donne envie de la souiller » continue la geôlier tandis qu'il retirait ses gants et son manteau, montrant qu'il ne portait rien en dessous

Cet homme avait beau le séquestrer, Lavi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le corps de celui-ci. Assez fin, mais musclé, ça donnait envie de passer ses mains sur sa peau grise, en sentir toutes les formes…non! Il était peut être séduisant, mais qui sait ce qu'il comptais faire?

En effet, il valait mieux se méfier. Jasdevi revint vers le rouquin, un couteau à la main

« Oui…de la souiller » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain

L'exorciste donna un coup de pied vers l'avant, espérant repousser le prédateur qui l'observait comme un bout de viande, mais celui-ci saisi sa hanche, l'écarta et se colla à sa proie avant d'approcher ses lèvres à l'oreille de Lavi

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avais dit, hein? On t'avais demandé d'être un bon lapin, et il faut nous croire, tu le seras bientôt »

Une soudaine douleur envahit le jeune borgne qui étouffa un cri quand la lame du couteau vit lacérer son torse

« Pourquoi tu t'empêches de crier? C'est un beau son pourtant, et on est sûrs qu'il aura plus de saveur venant de toi »

Un deuxième fois, la lame vint au contact de sa peau, cette fois ci arrachant un cri de douleur à la victime

« On avait raison, et il est vrai que tu es mieux une fois sali par le sang » murmura Jasdevi avant de se baisser au niveau des plaies et d'en suivre le tracé de sa langue, léchant au passage le liquide rouge.

Si les blessures étaient en effet douloureuses, la sensation qu'offrait le Noah le partageaient entre souffrance et plaisir, au point qu'un frisson parcourut le corps meurtri de Lavi.

« Ah? » s'étonna le blond « tu commence déjà à apprécier ce mélange? C'est bien, tu n'en sera que plus distrayant »

Jasdevi se releva et passa délicatement ses doigts sur les blessures, calmant la douleur. Il passa une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci en appuyant. fortement. Un hurlement de douleur emplit la pièce, accompagné d'un rire

« Mais tu dois encore apprendre à aimer la douleur pure. Après tout, le plaisir sans la douleur, ce n'est pas amusant, tu sais » le sadisme était plus que voyant sur le visage gris.

« Salaud » lui dit Lavi

« Tu crois avoir le droit de nous insulter? Tu n'es rien, et tu devrais commencer à te mettre ça dans la crâne »

Le Noah saisi une des chaînes qui pendaient au mur, et c'est quand il tira dessus que l'exorciste se rendit compte que celle par laquelle il était attaché passait par une poulie, et que Jasdevi tenait l'autre bout. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec, surélevant le jeune homme à une quinzaine de centimètres au dessus du sol. Lavi grimaça et tenta de contracter ses muscles pour ne pas sentir la gravité tirer sur ses bras.

« Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir comme ça? » lui demanda Jasdevi d'un air moqueur

« Compte pas sur moi pour que je me soumette à un type comme toi »

Jasdevi fixa la chaîne au mur derrière le rouquin et s'avança lentement dans le dos de celui-ci. Il passa ses mains sur la peau nue de son prisonnier, puis se colla à lui en déposant de léger baisers sur son dos.

« Tu te débats maintenant, mais…quand on se sera bien occupés de toi…tu en redemandera encore, et encore »

Un rire vint a nouveau envahir la pièce tandis que le Noah fit le tour de l'exorciste et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis précédemment, la tourna, se posa à nouveau dessus, et planta le couteau dans la table avant de laisser ses bras s'appuyer sur le dossier du siège.

« ça va être amusant, maintenant. On va pouvoir t'observer tandis que tu t'obstinera à lutter contre cette chaîne qui tiraillera sur tes membres malgré ta volonté de fer. »

Mais Lavi n'écoutait qu'à peine ce que disais Jasdevi. Il se concentrait pour essayer de tenir, mais avec rien pour s'appuyer et les quinze centimètres qui le distançaient du sol, impossible, la douleur était croissante et lui arrachait des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Sans le regarder, Lavi savait que son geôlier le dévorait du regard, il avait vite compris que plus il souffrirait, plus cela exciterait le Noah, et plus il chercherait à lui faire mal…c'était un cercle vicieux, il n'y aurait donc aucune fin à cette torture?

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, hors de question de finir comme un vulgaire toutou sans volonté propre. Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la pièce, c'était sûrement une bonne chose, Lavi n'aurait pas à observer le temps qui passe sans savoir quand il serait soulagé de son fléau. Ses gémissements devinrent plus fréquents et plus forts, au point que Jasdevi ricanait, toujours en l'observant.

« Ah, j'espère vraiment que tu sauras vite apprécier ces instants comme nous le faisons, c'est…délicieux »

« Va te faire foutre » répondit le rouquin entre deux expressions de sa douleur « tu crois que je vais me mettre à quatre pattes et hurler quand tu le voudras? Ben t'as le temps de crever vingt fois avant, connard »

« Ouch, quelle langue de vipère, c'est mignon et ça mord, de mieux en mieux »

Jasdevi haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un des meubles vieilli par le temps et l'usure. Lavi aurait voulu le suivre du regard pour savoir que qu'il allait prendre, se méfiant de lui au vu des plaies qu'il avait sur le torse, mais ses bras le faisait trop souffrir, et même ses poignets lui faisaient mal, les larges menottes commençant à taillader la chair.

« Alors comme ça, tu comptes encore nous insulter? »

« T'inquiètes que je vais pas me gêner, enfou- »

Mais il fut interrompu par un claquement strident suivi d'une douleur incommensurable. Cette fois-ci, Jasdevi parvint à arracher un cri déchirant à sa victime qui ferma ses yeux, tandis que quelques larmes s'en échappèrent.

« Tu sais ce que nous aimons le plus avec le fouet? » mais Lavi se tut, troublé par ses blessures croissantes « Ça donne l'impression d'être si…supérieur, face à un animal qui ne demande qu'à être maté et soumis »

« T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais aller te faire voir si t'espérais me voir à tes pieds »

Le fouet fut à nouveau lancé, une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq. Cinq coups de fouets. Rien ne pouvait décrire une telle sensation, c'était ignoble, atroce…et encore, ça semblait plus être un euphémisme. Le corps de l'exorciste tressaillait à chaque coup, tremblait, s'agitait.

Ça ne servait à rien. Quoiqu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il l'insulte ou se débatte, le Noah était de plus en plus intéressé. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir le train de ses pensées, il sentit la chaîne se détendre suivi d'un choc violent avec le sol; son corps entier s'effondra parterre, et son visage entra en collision avec le ciment glacial, l'assommant un peu au passage tout en lui laissant une plaie sanguinolente de plus. La botte du jeune homme à la peau grise appuya sur l'épaule de l'exorciste, le tournant sur le dos avant de se placer sur son plexus, faisant grimacer la victime de douleur quand le poids de son tortionnaire s'appuya sur ce point sensible.

« T'as tenu assez longtemps, tu sais, mais on va te laisser un peu de répit, ce serait dommage de t'épuiser dès le premier jour, c'est plus agréable quand ça dure longtemps. Inutile de te le cacher après tout, t'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici, petit lapin »

Et dans un dernier éclat de rire, Jasdevi s'empara de ses gants et de son manteau et sorti de la pièce, refermant la porte avec force, et laissant Lavi au sol, à moitié enchaîné et plus faible qu'avant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lavi savait qu'il y avait un lit dans la pièce, mais la force lui manquait tant que quand Jasdevi l'avait laissé au sol, il était resté inerte jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'envahisse.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force, suivi d'un bruit de pas, réveillant le rouquin qui s'efforça d'entre ouvrir les yeux. Au milieu de la seule lumière qui émanait de la porte, il vit l'ombre du Noah s'approcher de lui, le dépasser, allumer l'ampoule suspendue au plafond avant de se planter à côté de lui

« tsk tsk tsk, pour un exorciste, on te trouve assez faible » lui dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et noirs. Il laissa échapper un soupire de pitié et d'exaspération mêlés puis saisi les cheveux de Lavi, le forçant à se relever, accompagné du bruit métallique de la chaîne à laquelle il était toujours relié.

Il retint un gémissement, sentant les restes de la lame et du fouet saigner, piquer et la chaire tirailler, mais le jeune borgne ne le regardait pas, et ne disais rien, ce qui contrariait un peu l'autre.

« Et bien, t'as perdu ta langue? » aucune réponse « il y a toujours une solution à ça tu sais »

Le Noah commença par défaire ses liens, puis il le lança aussi fort que possible contre le mur rêche et irrégulier, écorchant sa peau déjà suffisamment mutilée. Si certaines de ses blessures avaient pu commencer à se refermer pendant son sommeil, elle s'étaient ré ouvertes, et celles qui le faisaient encore souffrir, écorchées par la pierre, s'élargirent, mais il étouffa son cri…non, hors de question, le Noah voulait ça, il n'attendais que son hurlement de douleur, et Lavi n'allait pas lui donner.

« Alors tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein? » dit Jasdevi, comprenant l'intention de sa victime « tu vas voir, on va t'faire gueuler tes tripes » fit-il avec un rictus malsain

Il porta son premier coup au ventre de Lavi, en plein sur le foie, expulsant l'air de ses poumons et le pliant en deux, forçant ses genoux à s'affaisser, mais à nouveau, il étouffa un cri. Le suivant l'atteint à la tête, le sonnant encore plus qu'avant et l'envoyant valser dans la table et les chaises, ce qui n'ajouta rien au confort de la chute

Alors qu'il essayait de se relever en s'appuyant tant bien que mal au mobilier renversé, son assaillant lui saisi le bras violement, ajoutant des hématomes bleus à la liste de ses blessures, et le jeta à terre de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune exorciste toussa, crachant du sang sur le sol, et laissant le liquide couleur rubis couler le long de son menton. Doucement, il se mit sur le dos, respirant tant bien que mal le sous le regard amusé du Noah qui prit son bras droit, et commença à le serrer et tourner avec une force surhumaine, recevant de la part de Lavi un regard horrifié et impuissant alors qu'il sentais les os craquer et se briser avec un bruit ignoble. S'ensuivi une douleur immonde, une déchirure interne qui parcourut tout son bras désormais hors d'usage.

Son tortionnaire aux yeux dorés laissa éclater un rire assourdissant quand son lapin de compagnie lâcha un cri qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Cette fois il avait réussi à le faire hurler, c'était tout ce qu'il voulais. Il laissa retomber le bras hors d'usage au sol sans délicatesse, ce qui ajouta à l'ignoble sensation d'avoir un membre en miettes.

Jasdevi s'agenouilla devant Lavi, qui tenait son bras en essayant de pas empirer son cas, gémissant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, serrant les dents autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu sais, si t'étais pas aussi obstiné, on en serait pas là » déclara l'autre, en observant sa proie avec une fascination malsaine « On est sûrs que tu nous prends pour des salauds, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre la sensation que ça procure »

Il releva son prisonnier, et l'assit sur une chaise qu'il redressa de son pied, cependant, la délicatesse n'étant toujours pas son fort, le borgne se retint de laisser échapper un petit cri. Le jeune homme a la longue chevelure redressa une autre chaise, et parti chercher quelques chose dans le tiroir d'un des vieux meubles de la pièce avant de s'asseoir en face du blessé.

Il prit le bras brisé de Lavi dans ses mains, probablement avec sa propre interprétation du mot « douceur », mais c'était tout de même réconfortant. C'était vraiment étrange, Jasdevi était capable d'être incroyablement délicat, mais aussi sur violent quand il le voulais, mais parler de schizophrénie aurait été incorrect. Lunatique, peut être, mais de là à la traiter de déséquilibré mental d'un point de vue clinique…ça semblait erroné même s'il n'avait pas hésité à y penser au début.

Tandis qu'il pensais à ça, le rouquin ne vit pas que le Noah avait cherché les points où les os étaient cassés et remis le tout en place d'un coup sec, envoyant un sursaut dans le corps de Lavi qui serra le poing et les dents.

« Y'a pas d'autre soluce, désolé » s'excusa le blond, recevant un regard abasourdi de la part de l'estropié

Il venait vraiment de s'excuser, là? Il avait pas dit « la patate soluble dissolvais »? Bien que ça semblait peu probable, il l'aurait sûrement plus cru que son « désolé », qui était, cependant, d'après le ton de sa voix, entièrement sincère.

Une fois que les os étaient suffisamment bien alignés, l'apprentis infirmier banda le bras et posa deux petites atèles avant de ré envelopper à nouveau un bandage autour, qu'il attacha solidement, une fois certain que ça ne bougerais plus. Durant tout ce temps, il ne dit rien, il ne faisait que s'occuper de l'exorciste avec attention. La seule chose que pouvais faire Lavi était de l'observer, confus comme pas possible. Les yeux dorés de Jasdevi étaient concentrés sur son travail, mais il semblait cependant attendris par l'état de sa proie. Aucun regret ne se lisait sur son visage, juste une certaine pitié. Avec ce qui lui restait de bandages, ils en fit une grande boucle qu'il passa autour du cou de Lavi et permit au bras maladroitement momifié de se reposer.

Lavi voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi? Il faillit le remercier, mais se souvint que son soigneur était également responsable de son état. L'insulter n'étais pas une bonne idée, garder un bras intact serait une bonne démarche à suivre après tout. En tout cas, il était clair qu'il allait devoir se soumettre, du moins un peu, s'il voulait s'en tirer au mieux, et on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulais sur la fierté, il ne fallait pas non plus être stupide sous prétexte qu'il ne faut jamais se laisser dominer par quelque un d'autre.

Jasdevi le regardait droit dans les yeux, impassible.

« On t'auras prévenu, tu sais, si tu avais été obéissant dès le début, tu aurais meilleure mine. Un si beau visage gâché par une tête de déterré… »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça? »

« Pourquoi on fais quoi? »

« Tout ça…cette torture, pour ensuite me soigner… »

« On t'a déjà dit qu'on voulais que tu nous amuse longtemps, et si tu clamse direct, ça perd de son intérêt nan? » Il continua de le fixer, installant un silence légèrement inconfortable qui fit entrer Lavi dans une réminiscence de sa dernière conversation avec Kanda.

C'était étrange, depuis le début de son incarcération, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à celui qu'il aimait, alors qu'en y réfléchissant, ça aurait pu être une source de réconfort, une motivation pour lutter ou rendre la douleur plus supportable. En la présence de Jasdevi, son esprit semblait obnubilé par le Noah du lien, comme une fascination magnétique pour un être complexe et complètement différent de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de sa vie.

« Je te propose un marché » dit le blond, ramenant Lavi sur terre « Si tu es gentil et obéissant, on sera plus souples avec toi, et on pourrais même se montrer gentils »

_Encore faut-il que nous ayons la même définition de ce mot_

Lavi hésita un peu, mais voyant bien que lutter ne mènerais à rien, il hocha lentement la tête deux fois, déclanchant un grand sourire toujours aussi peu rassurant de la part du Noah.

Le corps du rouquin fut parcouru d'un frisson, lui faisant douter de son choix, bien qu'il savait ne pas avoir de meilleure solution, et appréhender les temps à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après ça, les visites que Jasdevi rendait à son prisonniers furent moins désagréables, laissant au captif le temps de guérir un peu. Quand le Noah venait le voir, il changeait parfois son bandage, et prenait même le temps de discuter un peu avec Lavi, bien que les conversations étaient sans grand intérêt. La plupart du temps, le jeune exorciste ne faisait qu'écouter, hochant la tête de temps en temps, n'osant pas trop parler de peur de vexer son interlocuteur.

Mais malgré ce semblant de gentillesse, Jasdevi restait son bourreau, et ne manquait pas de le frapper, ou de rouvrir certaines blessures par pur sadisme, cependant il évitait toujours le bras brisé du rouquin. Cet homme était décidément incompréhensible… Lavi ne savait vraiment pas que penser de lui. Son côté ultra violent, sadique et dominateur l'effrayait, le portait vers la haine, mais cette aura dangereuse finissait irrémédiablement par l'attirer, quelque part, et puis il se montrait également assez doux, quand il le voulait. Mais étais-ce sincère, ou le manipulait-il avec une aise déconcertante?

Le plus troublant était de ne pas avoir de notion du temps. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas d'horloge, rien qui laisse savoir à Lavi depuis combien de temps il croupissait en ce lieu. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était de constater qu'il commençait à s'habituer à cet endroit, il demeurait un exorciste! Un membre de la Congrégation de l'Ombre! Malgré les récents évènements, il voulait et devait y retourner.

Le jeune borgne était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son visiteur habituel entrer et s'approcher de lui. Il ne le remarqua que quand celui-ci s'assit dans la chaise face à la sienne, et à ce moment là, quand son œil vert émeraude croisa le regard des orbes dorées, il sursauta, comme si pris sur le fait, que Jasdevi saurait lire à travers lui ses pensées et lui en ferait payer le prix.

« Tu as l'air en pleine réflexion » constata le nouveau venu

« Je…euh, non, rien, j'avais juste le regard perdu dans le vide, c'est rien » dit rapidement celui à qui cette phrase s'adressait, d'une manière qui ne laissait pas dupe le Noah, mais qui semblait prêt à ignorer son attitude étrange

« Comment va ton bras? »

« Mieux…mais…je-je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Essaye et tu verras » répondit le blond avec un air qui inspirait peu confiance

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? »

Cette question fut accompagnée d'un rire que le rouquin commençait à trop bien connaître, et il avait désormais le réflexe de se mettre sur la défensive, attendre un coup ou autre mal à sa perception.

« Tu aimerais tant le savoir, n'est-ce pas? Ça fait un moment que tu veux nous le demander, pas vrai? Depuis combien de temps t'avons-nous arraché à ton monde? Pour être honnêtes, nous n'en sommes même pas sûrs » ajouta-t-il en élargissant son sourire, montrant ses dents blanches.

La traduction était simple, _On le sait, mais on te le dira pas_

Le jeune homme à la peau grise le fixa longuement avant de saisir le cou de l'exorciste, et de le jeter hors de sa chaise, l'envoyant à terre. Lavi ne pu se tourner à temps, et son bras encore en état de guérison heurta le sol, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda son bourreau s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à califourchon sur son torse.

Jasdevi ne lui porta pas un coup, comme il s'y attendait , mais se pencha à son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe tandis qu'il lui parlait d'un murmure sensuel qui éveilla les sens du soumis

« Il y a cependant une chose qu'on ne peux pas te faire, c'est dommage, tu sais, mais qui sait, ça viendra peut être, et là…là, tu comprendra »

Il se redressa, et laissa sa main caresser le côté du visage sali de Lavi, puis descendit jusqu'à son cou, où son pouce effleura le côté de sa pomme d'Adam, faisant retenir sa respiration au rouquin, toujours effrayé par la tournure que pouvait prendre les évènements. La main gantée de rouge devait être sur le point de se resserrer autour de la gorge nue qui s'offrait à elle quand une voix l'interrompit

« Tu as l'air occupé, je peux toujours repasser plus tard »

Lavi tourna la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à Jasdevi, et vit du coin de l'œil un grand homme, bien habillé, un chapeau haut de forme sous le bras, des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière, des yeux également dorés, mis en valeur par une peau grise…Tyki Mikk, le Noah du plaisir, et grand adversaire des exorcistes, en particulier Allen Walker.

_De mieux en mieux_

« Ton animal de compagnie a l'air d'être en de bonnes mains, je crois que je vais être jaloux » ajouta-t-il avec un petit ricanement aussi rassurant que ceux émis par Jasdevi. Celui-ci se releva d'un coup, enlevant un poids et une certaine chaleur à Lavi qui resta allongé sur le sol, mais tenta de se redresser pour mieux assister à la suite.

« Jaloux? Il t'en faut bien peu » répondit celui qui était vêtu de rouge avec un rictus narquois se baladant au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha de l'intrus qui le regarda s'avancer avec un regard presque affamé.

Il était facile de comprendre quelle relation ces deux-là entretenais. C'était encore plus facile de le comprendre quand Tyki saisi le col du manteau de Jasdevi, le tira vers lui et imposa la présence de ses lèvres sur celles teintées de noir, le prenant dans un baiser langoureux. Il lâcha son chapeau, et de sa main désormais libre, il défit la fermeture éclaire du manteau de cuire rouge d'un mouvement sec et passa sa main dans le dos de Jasdevi, qui tenait la lèvre inférieure de Tyki entre ses dents, qui lui rendit un grognement l'encourageant à continuer.

Lavi dut détourner le regard. C'était étrange, à la Congrégation, l'homosexualité était un tabou, une maladie, une aberration, et pourtant, c'est chez les Noah que c'est accepté, même de façon incestueuse, ils étaient une famille après tout, mais on pouvait voir deux hommes s'embrasser de la façon la plus indécente. Même si c'était un peu surfait, cela mena Lavi à se questionner sur la vraie nature des Noah. Leur but était clair, mais leur fond était-il vraiment tel que les exorcistes se l'imaginaient?

Tyki lâcha son captif volontaire, et prit courtement possession de son cou le temps de laisser une marque sombre sous l'oreille du jeune américain qui se tourna vers Lavi quand l'autre finit de le marquer à son nom.

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais ne soit pas triste, nous reviendrons bientôt te revoir »

« Bientôt? » interrompit l'aîné « J'en doutes fort » Il agrippa le manteau rouge et plaqua son porteur contre le mur « à moins que tu n'ai déjà oublié comment la dernière fois s'est passée »

Celui à qui il s'adressait attrapa la ceinture de l'autre et le tira vers lui « Comment oublier? » lui murmura-t-il

Lavi trouvait ça bizarre de voire celui qui l'avait malmené et brutalisé tout ce temps être dominé par un autre, mais il laissa son imagination vaquer vers le rôle de chacun dans leur couple. Tyki était plus âgé et expérimenté, c'était sûr, mais Jasdevi était plus violent dans sa nature, honnêtement, c'était un mélange qui devait être très intéressant, mais quand il se rendait compte jusqu'où portait son imagination, le rouquin voulut se donner une baffe mentale.

« Laisse ton jouet de côté, j'ai envie de m'amuser, et je sais que tu le veux aussi »

« Tu crois tout savoir de nous? »

« Suffisamment pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper à ce sujet »

Le blond ricana doucement, saisi la chemise blanche de Tyki et le traîna hors de la pièce, laissant au portugais le soin de fermer la porte au passage.

Lavi était à nouveau plongé dans sa solitude. Mais il remarqua le chapeau toujours à terre un peu plus loin. Il s'en approcha, et vit quelque chose de brillant à l'intérieur. Il prit l'objet, c'était une clé. Il l'essaya, et en effet, c'était celle de la porte de sa prison.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Le regard de Lavi était fixé sur la clé vieillie qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Recroquevillé sur le lit, à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité, il baladait l'objet entre ses doigts sales tout en tendant l'oreille et en jetant régulièrement des regards inquiets vers la porte, au cas où Jasdevi reviendrait._

_Il hésitait. S'enfuir ou rester? La réponse semblait logique, et il s'était déjà dit qu'il ne devait pas demeurer en cet endroit, il fallait rentrer à la Congrégation. Et pourtant…_

_Quelque chose l'avait empêché d'utiliser la clé dès sa découverte._

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il toujours là? Il était torturé, humilié, brisé par un homme violent, sadique et, comme il le définirait complètement taré, cependant, il hésitant toujours. Avait-il réellement envie de rentrer?_

_Non_

_Ces pensées suffisaient, sa place n'était pas ici, mais avec les autres exorcistes._

_Le rouquin se leva lentement du lit, clé en main, et marcha en direction de la porte._

_Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, il y en avait deux qui repasseraient, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire si les autres Noah, déjà plus ou moins habitués, entendaient leurs ébats passionnés._

_Ils ne se privaient pas quand aux gémissements de plaisir et autres démonstrations de satisfaction._

_Le premier des deux Noah, dont les cheveux étaient passés de l'état de coiffure impeccable à une masse noire désordonnée, observait son partenaire haletant avec un œil sulfureux, tandis qu'il augmentait la vitesse et l'intensité de ses coups de boutoir._

_S'il était vrai que Jasdevi n'aimait pas être dominé, il y avait quelque chose avec Tyki qui faisait qu'il prenait plaisir, au final, à sentir son aîné s'occuper de lui._

_Cependant, malgré son expression traduisant une entière satisfaction quand aux pénétrations répétées de Tyki, il y avait une certaine absence dans l'esprit de Jasdevi, et l'autre l'avait remarqué._

_Tout d'un coup, le dominant s'arrêta net. Certes, il aurait préféré aller jusqu'au bout, et n'en était pas si loin, mais cela l'ennuyait encore plus de voir que son partenaire n'était que partiellement présent, il était clair que ce n'était pas Tyki qui obnubilait ses pensées, et pour ce qui était de l'ego de ce dernier, il prit un grand coup._

_Quand le Noah du plaisir s'arrêta, il reçu un regard inquisiteur mais aussi très énervé de la part du Noah du lien._

_« On espère que t'as une bonne explication! » grogna le jeune homme allongé sur le dos, ses cheveux couleurs blé et jais éparpillés sur la couverture défaite du lit_

_« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question » lui répondit le portugais avec un air tout aussi courroucé _

_« Dis-nous quel fusible a pété, qu'on appelle un technicien »_

_« Te fout pas de moi. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est la simulation, et vas pas me dire le contraire, c'est pas à moi que tu penses, c'est clair »_

_L'interrogé ne répondit pas. C'était vrai après tout, Tyki avait beau lui faire l'amour avec une passion indescriptible,ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait_

_« Laisse-moi deviner » commença le Noah du plaisir « C'est ton nouveau jouet, non? » quand Jasdevi ne répondit pas, il laissa échapper un petit rire jaune « Je rêve, un vrai gamin! Préférer un joujou de pacotille à une relation adulte…tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir un peu? »_

_Le cadet se redressa en partie, regardant l'accusateur droit dans les yeux_

_« Mais va falloir te calmer, là! T'as dû oublier quelque chose, cette relation est juste charnelle, tu te souviens avoir conclus un engagement? On a aucune obligation envers toi » répliqua-t-il, haussant le ton de la conversation_

_« Et tu trouves que ça te donnes tous les droits? Tu oublies deux choses, d'abord, je suis pas un chien à ton service et deux, on est de la même famille »_

_« T'es vraiment trop excessif »_

_« Met-toi à ma place »_

_« Si t'avais pas une nécessité dominante, on l'aurait déjà fait »_

_« Arrête de tout prendre à la légère »_

_« On le fera si t'arrêtes de dramatiser »_

_Tyki laissa échapper un soupire. C'était inutile. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop, certes, mais tout de même…dire que Jasdevi pensait à cet exorciste moisissant dans une salle aux allures de donjon plutôt que lui!_

_Décidément, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores était incompréhensible._

_Il se leva, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, encourageant l'autre à en faire de même, puis ils se revêtirent en silence._

_« Bon, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui » dit Tyki avant de regarder autour de lui « Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ce chapeau? »_

_« Il est dans la pièce où on a foutu Lavi, on va te le chercher » annonça Jasdevi d'un air blasé avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre._

_Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs déserts. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Tyki, ce n'était pas leur première dispute et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière._

_L'américain était presque arrivé à destination quand il eut une impression étrange. Il tourna dans le couloir, se dirigea vers la droite, mais là où il devait voir une porte en métal fermée à double tours, il la vit entrouverte. _

_Il a osé! Et il va le regretter_

Ni une ni deux, il fit demi tour et avança rapidement d'un pas décidé, et d'une humeur massacrante, à la recherche de son prisonnier.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? De toutes les idées qu'il avait eu au cours de sa vie, celle-ci gagnait la palme d'or de la stupidité. Il aurait dû rester dans sa prison, avec un peu de chance, par sympathie ou par lassitude, Jasdevi aurait peut-être fini par le libérer. Là, s'il le trouvait, et il le trouverait, vu à quel point cet endroit était un labyrinthe, il ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du soleil.

Avec une grande précaution, il avança dans les couloirs, rasant les murs et jetant des petits regards quand il arrivait à un angle avant de tourner. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à une intersection. Droite, gauche. C'est bon. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, quand une main saisi sa nuque, et exerça une forte pression, le forçant à s'agenouiller sous l'effet de la douleur.

« T'as cru quoi, toi? » s'exclama la voix si familière de Jasdevi dont la rage était compréhensible dans le ton. « tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper? » ajouta-t-il en serrant encore plus fort, faisant gémir sa victime qui se préparait déjà à recevoir un coup « On va t'apprendre une leçon que t'es pas prêt d'oublier » murmura-t-il avant d'entraîner Lavi dans les couloirs.

Arrivés à cette pièce si familière que Lavi commençait à connaître sur le bout des doigts, Jasdevi, qui le tenait toujours par le cou, le jeta à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour, prenant soin de fermer la porte en passant.

« C'est dommage, nous avions fait un marché pourtant, et voilà que tu veux nous fausser compagnie, et on aime pas qu'on se moque de nous, assume les conséquences de tes actes, petit lapin »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il avait allumé la lumière et s'était dirigé vers le côté de la pièce, s'arrêtant devant un grand objet en fonte que le rouquin avait déjà remarqué, ça semblait être un vieux four. Le Noah en ouvrit la portière, et matérialisa un ensemble de bois et de charbon qu'il enflamma.

« Tu n'as pas compris, semblerait-il, que tu nous appartiens, entièrement. On va te l'enfoncer dans le crâne à la manière forte »

Quand il fut certain de la température élevée, il plaça un objet long et effilé que Lavi ne parvint pas à identifier, en partie à l'intérieur, laissant le manche hors du feu.

« On se demande quand même pourquoi tu as voulu partir, on te traite pas assez bien? » continua-t-il en regardant sa proie au sol avec un sourire plus inquiétant que tous ceux que l'exorciste avait pu voir jusque là.

L'objet dans le four se mit à rougir, et le bourreau le saisi puis s'approcha du jeune borgne qui senti la peur monter d'un coup, craignant la suite plus qu'il n'avait craint les annonces de tortures qui avait précédé. Il vit le bout incandescent de la longue tige que tenant Jasdevi, un grand « J ». Instinctivement, il recula comme il pu, rampant par terre, mais en trois pas, il avait été rattrapé et maintenu en place par l'homme habillé de rouge

« Plus tu te débattra, plus ça fera mal, on te conseille de te tenir tranquille, mais ne t'en fait pas, ce sera quand même très, très douloureux » susurrât-il à l'oreille de Lavi avant de presser la lettre en fonte à l'arrière de son cou. Au moins il aura eu la décence d'écarter les cheveux qui en encombraient l'accès, car un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce. Si Lavi pensait avoir connu des douleurs indescriptibles, celle-ci les battait toutes et de loin. Il sentait et même entendait la peau brûler, se carboniser, et ce signe se graver définitivement sur son corps. Cette sensation ignoble s'étendit jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, causant des spasmes affreux.

Cela semblait comme une éternité, un temps infini de douleur, et quand Jasdevi retira la marque, c'était comme s'il n'était plus qu'une carcasse pourrissante, l'exorciste avait une impression d'agonie qui n'en finissait plus malgré le fait que le fer rouge n'était plus à même la peau. Ses cris incessants devenaient peu à peu des gémissements qu'il tenta de refreiner quand une sensation vomitive le prit.

« ça a l'air chaud, non? » fit le Noah qui matérialisa un sceau avant de le jeter sur Lavi.

De l'eau gelée, elle devait être proche de 5 degrés pour être aussi froide, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ça ne calma en rien la douleur. L'eau glaciale piqua au niveau de la marque, elle le fit tressaillir, causant des mouvements qui tirèrent sur la blessure, faisant tout aussi mal qu'avant le jet d'eau.

« Attend, on va arranger ça » dit il puis il matérialisa un autre seau qu'il balança également sur Lavi

Cette fois, c'était l'inverse. L'eau était bouillonnante, et écorcha la peau déjà si mutilée du jeune rouquin. Ses hurlements reprirent de plus belle, faisant sourire celui qui l'observait d'un œil amusé, tandis que le borgne se tortillait dans tous les sens, sentant l'eau brûlante amplifier la chaleur de la marque, c'était comme s'il avait commencé à s'enflammer de l'intérieur, il cramait comme une torche, et il fut attristé de constater qu'à ce moment là, il aurait préféré mourir que de supporter cette torture.

« Pas suffisant, hein? » continua Jasdevi

Un autre sceau, glacial à nouveau. Gelé, brûlant, gelé, brûlant…il alternait les températures, Lavi ne savait plus quoi faire. Malgré les tortures passées depuis le début de son incarcération, jamais il ne s'était senti plus vulnérable, affaibli et insignifiant.

Entre la plaie qui continuait de le ronger et les sceaux qu'il prenait dans la figure, ses cris, ses spasmes…cela semblait presque irréel, comme si une telle sensation ne pouvait pas exister dans ce monde.

Finalement, le Noah s'arrêta, et calma son rire qui avait accompagné ses gestes depuis presque le commencement de cette torture. Il ramassa un vieux morceau de tissus qui était posé dans un coin, le jeta sur Lavi avec dédain en lui disant

« Tiens, sèche-toi, t'en a besoin, tu crois pas? » tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie, ramassa le chapeau haut-de-forme de Tyki, ouvrit puis referma la porte dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant Lavi seul avec ses larmes amères qui coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ce qui avait commencé par de simples éternuements s'enchaîna avec une toux qui ne cessait d'empirer, des yeux rougis par la fatigue, ainsi que des migraines suffisamment fortes pour assommer un cheval. Le corps de Lavi était engourdi de la tête aux pieds, mais se crispait occasionnellement , ajoutant des courbature à la liste des symptômes.

La douleur due à sa nouvelle marque s'était calmée, mais il valait quand même mieux éviter le contact avec elle, au risque de sentir comme une décharge dans le cou qui se répandrait jusqu'aux orteils.

Il restait allongé dans le lit, essayant de se réchauffer comme il le pouvait avec la couverture, qui était cependant trop fine pour qu'il y parvienne. Le jeune exorciste restait là, étendus sur le matelas informe, à dormir ou à attendre. Attendre quoi? Le coup de grâce? La libération? Jasdevi? Ce dernier représentait les deux, il dirigeait son destin comme il l'entendait. Lavi essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Jasdevi rendit ses visites plus rares, et en général quand il venait, il jetait un peu de nourriture sur la table et s'en allait sans accorder un seul regard au borgne. La situation était étrange, n'étais-ce pas à Lavi, après sa torture, de paraître en colère? Pourquoi le Noah arborait-il cet air dédaigneux et énervé?

Le rouquin toussa encore, relançant son mal de crâne qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient tellement creusées qu'il en sentait tous les traits, de même qu'il savait son visage vidé de toute couleur.

Son état maladif, qui n'avait aucune chance de s'améliorer, refusa de stagner, et évolua, dans le mauvais sens, au point que Lavi commença à voir trouble.

Les murs semblaient moins droits, et la douce lumière de la lampe pendant du plafond devint floue et aveuglante.

_On dirait le soleil_

Le soleil…l'extérieur…la Congrégation…les autres exorcistes…ses amis…Yû Kanda

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui tout d'un coup? C'était peut-être l'improbable, il vivait quelque chose de surréaliste, ne méritait-il pas un juste retour des choses? N'avait-il pas traversé suffisamment d'épreuves? Il devait bien avoir droit à une récompense! Pourquoi Kanda ne viendrait-il pas le cherche, le ramener à l'Ordre et s'occuper de lui? Il s'imaginait dans un lit douillet, ses blessures guéries, et Yû, assis au bord du lit, lui caressant le visage en le regardant dans les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce doux rêve porta un sourire à son visage alors qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

Jasdevi laissa échapper un soupire d'agacement. Il n'avait presque plus d'intérêt pour son prisonnier. Cela l'énervais d'avoir à descendre jusqu'à sa prison tous les jours pour le nourrir. Il avait pensé à le libérer ou le tuer, mais quelque part, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mais maintenant, Lavi lui appartenait, il avait perdu de son intérêt, comme si le jeu s'était achevé.

Il avança lentement dans les couloirs, avec dans une main, une assiette dans laquelle était posée une pomme, un morceau de pain et un petit tas de riz, et dans l'autre, un verre d'eau. D'un mouvement du coude, il ouvrit la porte et l'enfonça d'un coup de pied.

Comme à son habitude, il posa le « repas » sur la table, sans grande délicatesse, mais pour la première fois depuis sa dernière session avec Lavi, il s'attarda sur lui, sur ce cors presque inerte allongé sur le lit.

Il s'en approchant lentement, l'observant comme un animal de compagnie, et il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait mépris pour un sommeil ordinaire, ne l'était en rien. Le rouquin avait une forte respiration, irrégulière, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front avant de couler sur son visage

L'américain n'était pas vraiment inquiet, il avait peut-être un peu de peine, sans pour autant s'en vouloir d'avoir été si cruel avec lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et matérialisa une petite serviette pour éponger la peau moite du malade.

« Y-Yû… » murmura Lavi dans son sommeil

Jasdevi tendit l'oreille pour essaye de comprendre de quoi il parlait

« Yû…Kanda…viens-viens me chercher »

C'était à peine audible, mais le Noah avait tout entendu

_Kanda? C'est qui celui-là? C'est l'exorciste qui a tué Skinn!_

Il était furieux. Marqué au fer rouge et il pensait encore être libre de sa personne? Il pensait qu'un autre que lui pouvait le posséder? Mais Jasdevi se rendit alors compte que si le corps de Lavi était bien à lui, il n'avait pas encore son âme. Alors comme ça c'est un mec qu'il voulait? Si il avait en effet eu l'intuition de l'orientation de son captif, il en avait désormais la certitude. Mais s'il trouvait en effet amusant et intéressant de savoir Lavi gay, tant que celui-ci pouvait encore se raccrocher aux autres exorcistes et cette maudite Congrégation dans un petit havre de paix isolé dans son esprit, il ne serait jamais sa propriété à part entière

_Nous allons te briser_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lavi se réveilla lentement, mais détourna la tête quand la lumière du soleil vint agresser son œil habitué à l'obscurité. Quand il se fit à la luminosité, il se redressa et vit qu'il était dans une pièce inconnue, mais chaleureuse, et le lit où il était couché n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la pièce sordide qu'il avait habité un certain temps.

Il était lavé, peigné, et portait un pantalon et une chemise propres.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé! » fit une voix féminine à côté de lui. Il se tourna et aperçu le visage souriant de Lenalee. « On s'inquiétait, tu sais, ça fait longtemps que tu avais disparu. »

« Vous…vous m'avez sauvé? » demanda le rouquin dubitatif, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il vit ses amis.

« Bien sûr! »

À ce moment, Allen et Yû entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Bon retour parmi nous! » fit l'anglais.

Kanda ne dit rien, il ne faisait que l'observer d'un regard illisible.

« Mais il faut dire », reprit Lenalee d'une voix fausse, « si mon frère ne nous avait pas forcés à venir… »

« On t'aurait laissé croupir dans ton trou » continua Allen.

Il était abasourdi… rien n'aurait changé, ils étaient toujours aussi rebutés par son homosexualité.

« Et encore! Je crois que Komi dû se sentir obligé de nous envoyer, tu étais un bon exorciste après tout. C'est dommage que tu ai cédé » acheva le jeune maudit.

« Cé-cédé? » demanda Lavi sans être sûr de vouloir la réponse.

« À cette maladie » dit Kanda en le toisant bien plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire. « Et puis avec ta traîtrise envers Dieu, en aimant les hommes, qui nous dit que tu ne nous as pas vendu aux Noah? Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Traître un jour, traître toujours. »

« Te donnes pas cette peine, Kanda, Leverrier ordonnera peut-être son exécution »

« On en sera débarrassé, comme ça »

« Il faut détruire le mal à son origine »

« Mais tu imagines, deux hommes…en train de… »

« Ne pense pas à ça! C'est le péché même, la pire des abominations, une outrance envers la nature, l'Homme, et leur créateur »

Tandis que les phrases s'enchaînaient, Lavi avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il n'entendait que les trois exorcistes, les larmes montaient, ainsi que la rage, et il sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

« Ils ne sont pas très gentils, hein? » fit une voix dédoublée.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Jasdevi, assis sur le rebord du lit à l'opposé des trois autres qui ne cessaient d'insulter Lavi en employant les pires mots pour le blesser au mieux.

« Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. On ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu t'accroches à eux »

Il se leva lentement, et quand il passa à côté d'eux, Allen et Lenalee se dissipèrent pour enfin disparaître. L'homme habillé de rouge s'arrêta derrière Kanda et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« C'est donc lui que tu veux, pas vrai? Et pourtant, il est celui qui te rabaisse le plus »

Tandis qu'il disait ça, il avait déboutonné le manteau du japonais, puis sa chemise, avant de glisser et sa main sur son torse tatoué.

« Dis-nous, Kanda Yû. Ça te répugne tant que ça? Un mec qui en enfile un autre? »

Il descendit vers le pantalon, qu'il défit à son tour.

« Ça dépend » répondit l'interrogé.

Jasdevi plaça ses lèvres à l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Et nous? On te répugne? » ses lèvres passèrent au cou, que le Noah s'empressa de suçoter et mordiller.

Kanda ne dit rien, mais sa main s'enfonça dans les cheveux bicolores de l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos, pressant sa tête plus fortement contre son cou, encourageant les baisers, et y répondant avec des halètements succins.

Une des mains gantées se glissa jusqu'au bas ventre, caressant lentement la zone, sous les yeux ébahis de Lavi, qui, pétrifié, ne disant rien et ne bougeait pas. Il sentait revenir son mal de crâne, et avait la certitude qu'on pourrait frire un œuf sur son front, pourtant malgré ça, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Jasdevi passa sa main libre sur le visage de Kanda, et quand il arriva à ses lèvres, le japonais mordit le bout du majeur, retirant le gant d'un coup de tête.

Le Noah retira son deuxième gant avant de plonger la main dans le pantalon du dominé pour commencer de lentes caresses, recevant en retour des petits gémissements.

Le rouquin était effaré. Comment Yû pouvait-il faire ça après l'avoir repoussé et injurié, humilié, rabaissé? Et pourtant…

D'un geste rapide, Jasdevi retourna son partenaire pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser passionnément retirant le manteau et la chemise défaits qui tombèrent au sol. L'exorciste lui rendait son baiser avec autant de fougue, laissant échapper quelques gémissement étouffés quand le Noah reprit ses délicats mouvement de main au niveau de son entrejambe. Le jeune homme recroquevillé sur le lit sentait son cœurs battre la chamade, et cela s'amplifiait avec la passion des caresses de Jasdevi. Ce dernier poussa Yû contre un table placée à côté du lit, le retournant au passage pour que le Noah se retrouve dans son dos.

Il se colla au japonais, lui embrassa la nuque à plusieurs reprises, ce qui porta, inconsciemment, la main de Lavi à son propre cou, où la peau avait perdu toute régularité pour laisser place au « J » à jamais gravé sur son corps.

Les baisers de Jasdevi descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Yû, qui frémissait au contact des lèvres maquillés de noir sur sa peau. Le dominant fit glisser le pantalon de l'autre jusqu'au sol, et saisi délicatement sa virilité, entamant de lents mouvements de haut en bas, faisant haleter le jeune japonais tandis que ses gestes s'accéléraient, puis il se mit à gémir quand le Noah prit en main et malaxa doucement ses testicules.

Lavi voulait fermer les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette scène, malgré le fait que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus et qu'il sentait ses yeux se gorger de larmes, il se retenait d'expliciter son ressenti.

De lents gémissements commençaient à emplir la pièce alors que Jasdevi accélérait ses mouvements de main. Il retira la main située au plus bas pour défaire la fermeture de son manteau, pouvant ainsi coller son torse nu au dos de Kanda. Il se dégagea de son emprise sensuelle et retira entièrement son long vêtement rouge, mais tandis qu'il allait s'atteler à son pantalon, l'homme penché sur la table se tourna vers lui pour s'occuper du déboutonnage. Quand ce fut fait, il descendit suffisamment le pantalon avant de s'agenouiller devant le Noah, et caressa légèrement le torse de celui-ci avant de le saisir pour le prendre à pleine bouche.

Jasdevi rejeta sa tête en arrière, appréciant les mouvements de tête de celui se démenant pour lui donner du plaisir, se démenant et y arrivant, à en juger par les halètements du blond qui avait placé sa main à l'arrière de la tête du japonais, agrippant une poignée de cheveux couleur jais et le guidant dans ses gestes.

Il continuèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis d'un mouvement rapide, il repoussa Yû, qui se retrouva le dos contre la table et ses lèvres possédées par celles de l'américain dans un nouveau baiser.

Celui-ci passa sa main au niveau de l'entrée de Kanda, y insérant un doigt, puis deux, pour avoir en réponse de petits cris de la part du dominé.

Une fois certain que son partenaire était prêt, il saisit ses jambes, l'assit sur la table, et les passèrent par-dessus ses propres épaules avant de s'insérer en lui.

D'abord lentement, puis augmentant en vitesse et en intensité, créant une évolution semblable quand aux gémissements et cris de Kanda, qui enfonçait ses ongles dans les bras musclés de Jasdevi cadrant son corps.

C'en devenait trop pour Lavi, recroquevillé, la tête entre les genoux, les mains sur les oreilles, il ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre, mais tout résonnait, des halètements, les cris, les gémissements des deux hommes il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

_Non… non! Comment…comment ose-t'il?_

_Comment ose-t'il…_

_Toucher Jasdevi._

Le bruit s'arrêta, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était revenu dans sa prison et il n'y avait personne autour de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Malgré la fatigue, la chaleur et la fièvre, Lavi ne parvenait pas à dormir, il se torturait l'esprit pour savoir s'il avait rêvé cette scène avec Jasdevi et Kanda.

Son état ferait penser à une illusion due au sommeil, mais quelque chose le faisait douter. Les couleurs, les bruits, et odeurs…c'était trop réel pour être une farce de Morphée. Et puis il portait toujours ces vêtements propres…

Mais c'était la vision en elle-même qui le perturbais. Pourquoi? Il aimait Yû, du moins il le pensait, et pourtant, il n'était pas chagriné de le voir avec un homme, Jasdevi qui plus est, mais au contraire, de voir le Noah avec un autre. Un autre? Un autre…que lui?

Il l'avait torturé, maltraité, humilié, tout! Et Lavi se rendait compte qu'il commençait à le désirer.

Il était tellement enfoui dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Jasdevi entrer, et se poster devant lui.

« Eh, ça va mieux? »

Lavi revint sur terre au son de la voix double de l'américain.

« Euh…ouais… » fit-il en le fixant, toujours à moitié immergé dans ses questionnements, surtout que le Noah lisait sur son visage une expression qui ne traduisait rien en rapport avec l'illusion dont Lavi avait été témoin. Aucune moquerie, ou satisfaction…rien. Ce devait être un rêve, très certainement.

« Tant mieux, on a pas envie de passer notre vie à s'occuper de toi »

« Bah si ça t'embête autant, pourquoi me garder » répondit le rouquin à demi-mot

« Tu vas pas recommencer quand même? On veut un amusement, c'est toi, point barre »

L'exorciste ne répondit pas, mais tourna la tête pour ne plus à regarder dans les yeux dorés, si beaux et pourtant si cruels du Noah

« On va te proposer un dernier marché. Si tu ne veux pas une réminiscence de la dernière fois que tu nous as désobéi, on te conseille de nous écouter attentivement, et de te tenir à nos instructions » le borgne hocha lentement la tête, encourageant l'autre à continuer « Voilà l'histoire, ce qu'on t'offre, c'est un peu de…disons, liberté. On te propose de changer de chambre, mais on ne rajoute qu'une étoile à ton logement. Ne vas pas non plus croire qu'on va être gentils avec toi. Tu reste notre jouet, notre marionnette, nos habitudes, on les aimes bien, mais ça nous saoule d'avoir à descendre jusqu'ici à chaque fois. Tu sera donc plus près de nous, t'aura le droit de sortir un peu de ta chambre, mais au vu de qui tu risques de croiser, on te le déconseille, et pour ce qui est de la sortie, t'en trouvera pas. Ça va, t'as tout capté? »

Jasdevi regarda Lavi avec dureté, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien enregistré les conditions qu'il lui avait imposées. Ce dernier hocha à nouveau la tête, murmura un léger « oui » tandis qu'il mémorisait les règles du Noah

« _de toute façon, pas le choix… »_

Le blond se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé à son niveau, il jeta un œil à Lavi, qui était toujours assis dans son lit.

« T'attend quoi? Une lettre d'invitation en recommandé?»

Le rouquin se dépêcha de le suivre, hors du donjon qu'il habitait jusque là, puis dans ces couloirs entremêlés qu'il avait déjà tenté d'emprunter sans grand succès. Arrivés devant une porte simple de bois clair, la main gantée de rouge de Jasdevi tournant la poignée, puis encouragea son prisonnier à entrer. La pièce était simple, un lit, une tablette, une armoire, très certainement vide, une fenêtre aux volets clos qui laissait échapper des filets de lumière, et un miroir. Parvenu à ce dernier, le jeune homme fixa son reflet, observent son visage. Sa peau était sale, mais plusieurs blessures avaient plus ou moins guéri. Son bras était toujours enrobé dans du bandage, mais il le sentait, le rétablissement allait bien.

Jasdevi l'observa un moment, puis, lâchant un soupir, il tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce. A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'une voix familière s'adressa à lui

« Tu crains, j'espère que t'en est conscient »

En regardant dans son dos, il vit la silhouette élancée de Tyki qui le fixait tout en haussant un sourcil

« Si tu le dis » répondit l'américain d'un air blasé

« Attends, d'abord tu l'enlève sans le tuer, il essaye de se barrer, tu le garde quand même, et là tu lui donne une chambre correcte…va falloir que tu m'expliques, surtout que si le comte est au courant… » il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais passa son pouce sur son cou pour signifier le funeste destin qui attendrais son cadet si son jouet était découvert. « Serait peut-être temps de développer un peu, tu crois pas? »

« Va savoir pourquoi on le garde…peut-être que- »

« Ridicule » coupa l'aîné des deux « il t'intéresse même plus. Maintenant qu'il est à toi, il n'a plus aucun intérêt, et tu veux toujours pas t'en défaire. Serais-tu devenu aussi faible que ça? Je me demande à quel point je peux te considérer comme un membre de ma propre famille »

Rapidement, la main de Jasdevi trouva la gorge de Tyki, qu'il serra avec une force inhabituelle, surprenant celui-ci, qui recula sous la pression jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur

« Tu vas nous dire que tu nous considère plus comme ta famille juste parce que tu n'auras pas été notre plus grand centre d'intérêt? On nous dit peut être égocentriques, mais tu nous dépasse de loin. Ouais, il n'a sûrement pas le même intérêt qu'avant, mais il reste encore avec nous, point. »

Tyki se reprit, et orna ses lèvres d'un léger rictus « Tiens donc, on dirait que ça te met vraiment sur la défensive, hein? Tu supportes pas qu'on te critique, pas vrai? » il se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune blond « on est vraiment semblables, toi et moi. Dommage que tu sois prêt à jeter notre liaison pour un animal de compagnie »

« On a jamais dit ça, cesse de tout exagérer »

« C'est donc que je te manques? » Ce fut au tour de Jasdevi d'exposer un rictus moqueur

« C'est possible, après tout, même si notre lapin nous amuse, il y a une chose que nous n'attendons que de toi »

« Surprenant! Tu abuses de lui autant que tu peux et tu ne couche pas avec. Fin', couche, viole, selon le point de vue » dit le portugais en riant avant d'embrasser fougueusement l'autre, qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. « Dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais de te priver plus longtemps » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre, située à peine quelques mètres après celle de Lavi.

_Finalement, tout est comme il faudrait_

Se dit Jasdevi en se laissant guider, et ayant manqué ces moments passionnels, osés et presque obscènes avec son amant.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

_Le jeune exorciste était assis sur le lit, mais au lieu d'être tranquille et soulagé, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, et ses yeux arboraient un air horrifié, paniqué, presque, tandis que ses mains tremblaient et agrippaient ses cheveux à la limite de les arracher_

_C'est pas possible!_

En fond sonore, il entendait clairement les ébats des deux Noah. Enfin, il entendait surtout Jasdevi, dont les cris de plaisir faisaient presque littéralement trembler les murs.

N'y avait-il donc aucune fin à ce cauchemar? Il en retournait mentalement tous les éléments, mais rien n'était cohérent ou logique. Il en était venu à s'attacher à un homme qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer, et au moment où il pensait voir une certaine réciprocité, un certain rapprochement qui le faisait passer au-delà du stade de vulgaire poupée, tout s'était effondré comme un simple château de sable.

Le corps recroquevillé du rouquin basculais d'avant en arrière, tentant d'implanter dans son esprit des images autres que celle de ceux qu'il entendais.

_Non…ça suffit! Je…Je n'entends rien, rien n'est réel, c'est encore un tour de mon esprit_

Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une illusion de son bourreau, qui n'avait même pas conscience du fait que sa victime l'entende. Il n'en aurait rien eu à faire si il le savait, d'ailleurs.

Avoir été accusé de faiblesse par Tyki lui avait donné une grande claque. Il avait pris trop à cœur cette histoire avec Lavi, l'idée de se l'approprier corps et âme, au point de laisser son cœur s'adoucir devant son prisonnier. Mais il n'était plus question de cela. Voyons! Un simple exorciste de pacotille! Un moins que rien! Et il aurait des sentiments pour _ça_? Quelle honte…

« Ah…Ah…Tyki! Ne-Ne t'arrête pas»

« J'en ai jamais eu l'intention…Ah!

Cela se voyait et se sentait que leur dernière dispute était différente des autres, pour que leur réconciliation soit aussi sauvage. Même s'ils étaient d'habitude fougueux et passionnés quand ça en arrivait à la pratique de l'acte amoureux, cette fois-ci, le bâtiment pouvait s'effondrer qu'ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés.

Tyki était fier. Très. Un peu trop même. Il avait réussi à faire oublier à Jasdevi ce ridicule jouet, ou du moins, il avait pu couper le semblant de lien qui s'était établis entre les deux, et il avait récupéré son amant. Celui-ci n'avait plus ce satané rouquin en tête, seulement lui…parfait.

Ça n'en finissait pas. Lavi ignorait depuis combien de temps il supportais ces bruits, tentant tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles, mais malgré la mise en garde de Jasdevi, il était de plus en plus tenté de sortir de la chambre, au moins le temps qu'ils finissent. Encore tout tremblotant, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais à peine franchie, les cris étaient encore plus audibles. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il tourna dans le couloir, vers la direction opposées, couru sur plusieurs mètres et s'arrêta au tournant, où il s'assit au pied du mur une fois certain de ne plus pouvoir entendre les Noah.

« Et bien, ça ne vas pas, exorciste? »

Lavi leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Road. Légèrement baissée, pour être à hauteur d'yeux avec son interlocuteur, un demi sourire peu engageant et les mains croisées dans le dos…elle observais le rouquin comme un enfant curieux qui regarde un animal étrange au zoo.

« Road? »

« Je savais bien que Jasdevi cachait quelque chose, même si Tyki ne voulait rien dire »

_Alors d'autres savaient?_

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle se hâta de continuer « Personne d'autre n'est au courant, il le vaut peut-être mieux pour toi, et pour cet idiot de Jas. »

« Mais…pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi je ne dis rien? Parce que je n'ai d'une part, aucune envie de voir un membre de ma famille se faire exécuter par le comte, ce serait dommage, surtout pour ça, et puis, je sais à quel point c'est amusant d'avoir un exorciste comme animal domestique, je le laisse donc profiter de ce petit plaisir »

« Ouais on voit que ça l'amuse follement » répondit Lavi à demi-mot

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Tu n'est rien pour lui, rien d'autre qu'une poupée. Tu ne t'attendais pas franchement à ce qu'il s'attache à toi? »

Le jeune borgne ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard. En faisant cela, Road se releva d'un coup, à ça près d'éclater de rire.

« Non! Sérieux? Alors comme ça le petit lapin a des sentiments pour un Noah! Qui lui en fait bien baver, qui plus est! Je veux pas te décevoir mais tu sais que- »

« Je sais! » s'exclama d'un coup Lavi, qui fixait désormais la jeune fille dans les yeux, en arborant un air colérique mais également désespéré « Je sais que là il est entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec Tyki! Je sais- que je n'ai aucune valeur à ses yeux » la fin de sa phrase descendit d'un ton pour devenir plus mélancolique « ça l'amuse de me voir souffrir, mais il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il y arrive en ce moment même. Parce qu'il ignore tout des sentiments, que le monde n'est pour lui qu'un grand terrain de jeux, il ne comprendrais jamais, et si c'était le cas, il s'en servirait pour se jouer encore et encore de moi »

« Il arrive qu'on se fasse quelques coups bas entre nous, mais là je t'arrête, parce que dire qu'il ne connais rien des sentiments est une erreur. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir ça, mais il ne faut pas le croire insensible pour autant. N'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un gamin »

Road lança un dernier regard presque sympathique à Lavi avant de s'en aller. Celui-ci réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, devant s'avouer vaincu devant la justesse de ses mots. Mais même si Jasdevi n'était peut être qu'un enfant au niveau émotionnel, ça ne changeait pas le dilemme de l'exorciste, qui ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'attendre à une réciprocité de la part de son geôlier. Lavi resta assis au pied du mur encore un temps, et une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne plus entendre les deux amants de la pièce d'à côté, il retourna dans sa chambre, l'air défait.

Reprenant sa place sur le lit, il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller en espérant dormir pour s'évader au moins un temps, mais Jasdevi ne lui laissa pas ce luxe. Il donna un grand coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, et une fois planté au milieu de la pièce, il regarda son prisonnier, étendu tel un mollusque. Si Lavi avait l'air fatigué, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de l'autre, qui au contraire semblait en pleine forme, de bonne humeur, et comblé.

« Bah alors? Tu passe ton temps à rien faire et t'es quand même crevé? »

« Tais-toi » murmura l'exorciste

« Pardon? » le ton de voix du Noah avait radicalement changé. Il osait lui répondre? « tu crois que parce qu'on a décidé de te changer de chambre ça te donne des droits? On dois encore te rappeler ce que tu es? » tandis qu'il disais cela, il avait saisi les cheveux de Lavi et tiré pour lui relever la tête.

Le rouquin savait qu'il n'aurait rien du dire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait des larmes plein des yeux mais refusait de les laisser couler. La colère et la peur se mélangeaient dans son regard, mais c'était différent de tous ceux que Jasdevi avait pu voir jusque là. Il y avait autre chose.

« De toute façon… » dit Lavi « Tu ne peux plus rien me faire. »

« Ah bon? Déjà si brisé? » répondit le blond avec un léger rire moqueur en tirant à nouveau sur ses cheveux

« Tu ne sais rien. Rien de ce que tu me fais. »

Jasdevi ne répondit pas. Il se contenait de fixer sa proie, cherchant dans ses yeux à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Las de ce silence, il le lança contre le mur avec une force dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avant

« On en fait pas assez peut-être? Tu as besoin de souffrir encore plus? Tu pense qu'on t'as tout fait, que tu as atteint un summum de douleur? » Il le prit par son bras encore handicapé, arrachant un cri de la part de Lavi, et le lui serra, comme s'il allait lui briser à nouveau. Le rouquin senti ses jambes se dérober et il tomba à terre, gémissant. Le Noah n'avait pas lâché prise, il l'avait simplement regardé d'un air cruel, presque animal.

Tirant à nouveau sur son bras, il l'envoya voler dans l'armoire qu'il heurta de plein fouet avant de sentir son visage embrasser le sol violemment. Lavi savait qu'il ne s'arrêterais pas à ça, ce n'étais après tout, pas la première fois qu'il le frappait, mais il redoutait la suite plus que jamais. Que pouvait-il faire de plus après tout?

« Tu crois connaître nos limites? Laisse-nous te dire qu'on peut aller plus loin, et il est temps pour toi de le comprendre »

D'un grand pas il vint au niveau du jeune exorciste, le releva en tirant sur sa chemise, qu'il retira d'un geste brusque après avoir vivement défait la bande de tissus qui maintenait le bras brisé en place. Le Noah donna un grand coup de pied dans le dos du rouquin torse nu, qui, déséquilibré, s'affala de façon peu gracieuse sur le lit.

La tête baissée, il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Jasdevi pouvait lui faire de plus, mais quand il senti l'américain saisir son pantalon et le retirer sauvagement, il était certain de la suite.

Lavi était nu, penché sur le lit, tandis que l'homme vêtu de rouge lui tenait la nuque fermement. Celui-ci retira d'abord le gant de sa main libre, qui prit la place de l'autre afin qu'il puisse enlever le deuxième gant avec ses dents. Le borgne entendit une fermeture éclair se défaire, et la réalité le heurter de plein fouet. S'il avait des sentiments pour Jasdevi, et qu'il avait peut être déjà laissé ses pensées divaguer pour imaginer des moments intimes avec lui, mais…

_Non!…Pas comme ça!_

Pas alors que le Noah ne ressentait rien pour lui, et n'avait que pour seul but de le faire souffrir.

Il ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Jasdevi, qui tenait toujours son cou, le força à se retourner vers lui, exposant ses joues humides et son œil rougi, forçant un rictus sur les lèvres noires du blond.

« Ne..N-No… »

« N-Non? » imita le Noah en riant « Tu pense qu'en demandant poliment, on va te laisser tranquille? »

Il le rejeta sur le lit et se plaça devant lui avant de tirer ses jambes pour qu'il y en ai une de part et d'autre de son corps, et de rapprocher sa victime de lui. Jasdevi se pencha vers lui, et laissa ses lèvres entrouvertes effleurer le cou du rouquin, qui continuait de pleurer, sans trouver la force de se débattre.

C'était vrai. De toutes les atrocités que le Noah lui avait fait subir, malgré le fait qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir encore plus et qu'il lui démontrait le contraire à chaque fois, à ce moment précis, les douleur physique et mentale mélangées le tuaient. Une agonie plus lente que de brûler vif.

Sans sommations, Jasdevi n'hésita pas à pénétrer son prisonnier, qui hurla aussi fort que quand il reçu sa marque au fer rouge. Aucune préparation, aucune envie, aucun amour, un seul désir de causer de la douleur et de soumettre. Il entama des aller-retour qui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Lavi tenta vainement de se défaire de son emprise, mais l'américain le maîtrisa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et lui asséna une gifle qui retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, on te le conseille! Si tu continues comme ça, c'est que tu es plus masochiste qu'on ne le pensait »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il ne s'arrêta pas dans ses coups de boutoir, et prenait même un certain plaisir dans cet acte, mais l'exorciste, impuissant, ne pouvait que sentir la douleur dans son corps, et son cœur se briser sous l'insensibilité de son bourreau.

Jasdevi laissa échapper un rire « Et bien, et bien! On dirait que le petit lapin commence à aimer ça! »

Et c'était vrai. Il s'en voulait tant, mais son corps ne lui obéissait en rien, l'homme à la peau grise l'avait remarqué très vite, quand un certain désir s'était physiquement manifesté, que la virilité du rouquin s'était levée.

Le Noah n'hésita pas à la saisir, ajoutant à ses coups de reins, des caresses de sa main. Il savait y faire, et bien que Lavi voulait refuser, nier ces actes, que son corps suive sa pensée, ce violent plaisir était indéniable. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait apprécier cette douleur. Il n'aimait pas l'acte en lui-même, ce _viol_, surtout en sachant que c'était celui pour qui avait des sentiments qui cherchait à lui faire du mal, mais malgré ça…

Ce mélange étrange de sensations le perdait totalement, il ne savait plus s'il gémissait de douleur ou de plaisir. De toute façon, Jasdevi n'en avait que faire, il voyait bien que l'exorciste était à sa merci, et rendit ses gestes de plus en plus fougueux, se penchant même pour mordiller le torse nu du borgne, qui haletait au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il s'appropriait le corps fragile de Lavi, mais c'était pas assez. Il l'avait défié une fois de trop et il était temps de lui faire retenir la leçon une bonne fois pour toutes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la marque sur le cou du rouquin avant de se pencher encore plus pour laisser sa bouche effleurer l'oreille de Lavi.

« Tu savais qu'il existe une pratique pour intensifier le plaisir? On sait que quoi on parle, c'est…délicieux, quoiqu'un peu risqué »

« Qu-quoi? » Répondit le soumis avec un air paniqué, essayant à nouveau de se débattre, encore une fois sans succès

« On peut en mourir, tu sais, mais bon, c'est pas grave, ça »

Rapide comme l'éclair, le Noah saisi la gorge de Lavi d'une main, lui coupant la respiration. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de le pénétrer, il continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient tout en serrant le cou du rouquin.

Il avait du mal à respirer, il se sentait partir, mais les sensations dût à l'acte sexuel étaient décuplées. Le plaisir montait plus vite et plus fort, avec l'impression d'être dans une transe. Jasdevi ne s'arrêtait pas, il continuait encore et encore, pendant combien de temps? Impossible à dire. Sentant sa proie arriver bientôt à bout, il amplifia tout, ses coups de boutoir et sa poigne.

N'en pouvant finalement plus, Lavi vint, suivi de près par l'américain, qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retirer. Il lâche prise sur la gorge du rouquin qui prit de grandes bouffées d'air, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et certain qu'il aurait une belle marque rouge où Jasdevi l'avait saisi.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air fier, hautain, le toisant au possible, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait atteint un stade plus bas encore que celui de poussière. Il lui avait fait ce qu'il y avait de plus humiliant et de plus dégradant. Lavi essayait de retenir ses émotions du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais les larmes refusaient de s'arrêter. Le blond se leva, récupéra ses vêtements qu'il remit rapidement, et avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna brièvement vers Lavi.

« Maintenant tu sais quelle est ta place. Quand on ne commande pas, on obéis. On te domine, tu es à nous, pour de bon »

Et avec ça, il sorti en claquant la porte. Un petit déclic se fit entendre, il avait fermé la porte à clef.

Lavi resta étendu sur le lit, encore nu en couvert de sa propre semence, son corps tout endoloris. Il se tourna sur le côté, difficilement, et se laissa pleurer autant qu'il le put, toutes ces émotions découlèrent de ses yeux, la rage, la douleur, la peine, la honte…

Pendant des heures.

Jasdevi resta un temps adossé à la porte de la chambre du rouquin, respirant fortement, les dents serrées. Il parti dans le couloir, droit vers sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit furieusement, ferma en claquant la porte, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Il se pencha sur l'évier, laissant sa tête baissée, tentant de garder son calme. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit son reflet dans le miroir suspendu au mur, et en croisant son regard dans la glace, son maquillage autour de ses yeux avait coulé jusqu'à son menton.

« Foutue qualité de merde »

Il s'assit à moitié sur le rebord du lavabo, pris son visage entre ses mains, et pleura.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Tyki toqua doucement à la porte de Jasdevi. Cependant, au lieu d'ouvrir, il entendit un simple

« C'est qui? » ça ne ressemblait pas à l'américain

« Bah, c'est moi, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre? »

« Attend »

Le portugais entendit un déclic, étrange, il avait fermé sa porte à clé. Mais il fut plus surpris encore quand son cadet ouvrit la porte. Il sortait sûrement de la douche, vu qu'il avait une serviette autour de la taille, sa longue chevelure était trempée et lui collait à la peau, mais il avait l'air fatigué, et son maquillage n'était que partiellement retiré, une partie était étalée autour de ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » s'étonna l'aîné en entrant dans la pièce

« T'occupes » répondit l'autre d'un air blasé

Le Noah du plaisir afficha un léger rictus tandis qu'il s'approchait du Noah du lien, le prenant par la taille et n'ayant qu'une seule envie, lui arracher la serviette qui était à peine posée sur les hanches du blond, menaçant de tomber.

« T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un remontant » il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Jasdevi « je peux t'offrir ça tout de suite… » sa main était descendue vers la serviette, mais à sa surprise, l'autre le repoussa d'un coup

« Arrête ça » lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant

« Non mais ça va pas? C'est quoi ton problème? » Tyki n'était vraiment pas content, quoi encore? Ça ne pouvait pas être simple? Mais plus encore, personne ne le refusait. Personne.

« Nous touche pas, c'est tout »

Tyki s'approcha de lui malgré son avertissement et lui saisi le bras « Mais tu vas te calmer, oui? » dit le portugais en haussant le ton

Ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à Jasdevi énervé. Vraiment en colère. En un rien de temps, il s'était dégagé de l'emprise du Noah du plaisir, et ses longs cheveux s'étaient animés pour l'immobiliser.

« On t'avais dit de pas nous toucher, c'est clair? » il lui hurlait dessus à ce point, la rage était visible dans son regard « Ne nous approche pas! » et il le projeta contre le mur.

Tyki était un peu sonné et assez abasourdi. Pour la première fois, il voyait une agressivité animal émanant de Jasdevi, et il comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Dans un tel état, même lui ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête, famille ou non, il le touchait à nouveau, il mourrait. Il se releva et s'adressa à nouveau à son cadet, d'un ton plus calme

« J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te prend. Tu as changé, d'un coup. Tout allait bien, et là… »

« Ne dis plus rien. On te le conseille. Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais rien dit… »

Jasdevi lui en voulait de s'être mêlé de ses histoires, bien qu'il faille avouer que Tyki était quelque part, aussi concerné. Mais plus que tout, il s'en voulait. De s'être laissé influencer par son aîné au point de faire à Lavi ce qui le répugnait tant au fond. Il s'en voulait d'être autant aveuglé par la rage, il devenait alors autre.

Le portugais ne disait rien, il ne faisait qu'observer le blond, qui tentait de se calmer par tous les moyens, mais la seule présence de Tyki l'énervait, il en était presque malade

« Sors d'ici » marmonna-t-il

« Pardon? » lui demanda l'autre, qui avait bien entendu mais n'y croyait pas vraiment

« On t'as dit de dégager! » hurla-t-il

Tyki comprit que ça ne servait à rien et sorti sans un mot. Mais enfin, c'était insensé! Ce changement radical d'attitude était trop étrange. En descendant le couloir, il passa devant une porte au bois clair devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

_Tout est de ta faute_

Pensa-t-il avant d'en défaire le verrou et tourner la poignée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

_Quand il réussi enfin à calmer ses émotions Lavi s'était levé du mieux qu'il le put, et sacrifia sa chemise pour se nettoyer un peu. C'est quand il dû remettre son pantalon que ça devint plus dur, se baisser lui faisait atrocement mal._

_Une fois parvenu à se revêtir en partie, il se rassit sur le lit et pensa à son bourreau. Il devait vraiment le voir comme un moins que rien pour le violer dans le seul but de le soumettre. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ce mal qu'il lui avait fait…ne ressemblait pas à Jasdevi. Lavi ne pouvait pas prétendre le connaître, mais quelque chose clochait. C'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le croire si cruel. Et pourtant… son dernier acte était si fort, si oppressant…il en garderait un cicatrice plus profonde encore que celle qui ornait sa nuque._

_Et il s'était laissé faire. Il aurait pu se débattre encore plus, même si ça aurait été inefficace, il aurait pu avoir la fierté de s'être défendu, mais là, c'était accepter et aimer la dominance d'un autre, la dominance de Jasdevi. _

_C'était donc ça, l'Enfer. Souffrir du mépris et des humiliations de celui pour qui il avait des sentiments. Son propre Enfer personnel._

_« Tiens tiens. Pauvre petit lapin abattu. N'ai pas l'air si triste, voyons. »_

_Lavi se retourna d'un coup, surpris par la présence de Tyki qu'il n'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il déglutis d'un coup. Cet homme n'annonçait rien de bon. En lui laissant la clé de son ancienne prison, il avait condamné Lavi à un niveau plus bas, en y repensant, c'était sûr qu'il avait l'intention de voir Lavi se faire prendre depuis le début. _

_« Que veux-tu? » demanda timidement le rouquin_

_« Comprendre » répondit-il simplement, mais avec un regard presque assassin_

_« Hein? » le borgne était complètement perdu. L'aîné s'avança rapidement et saisi le menton du jeune exorciste entre ses doigts, mais son emprise n'avait aucune douceur et laisserait des traces sur son visage pale._

_« Comment un exorciste comme toi peut avoir son attention. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as de si particulier pour que je passe au second plan. »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parle? » cracha Lavi, osant plus se mesurer à Tyki qu'à Jasdevi, bien que ce n'était pas une bonne solution. Il savait pertinemment le Noah du plaisir capable des mêmes choses que celui du lien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le défier. S'il n'avait pas la volonté de confronter Jasdevi, hors de question de se laisser rabattre par Tyki_

_« Tu es sale, blessé, tu as un bandage sur un œil, ta peau est rugueuse, et tes cheveux sont comme de la paille. Tu n'as rien pour toi, et pourtant j'arrive à le perdre face à toi. » il le serra encore plus tandis qu'il disait ça, son visage était crispé et ses yeux pouvaient presque incendier Lavi_

_« Si…il y a quelque chose que j'ai et que tu n'as pas »_

_Il serra encore un peu et rapprocha ses lèvre d'une des oreilles du borgne « Ah oui? Et quoi donc? »_

_« Des sentiments pour lui »_

_Avec cette réplique, Tyki lui infligea une gifle monumentale qui le fit tomber du lit et heurter le sol. Il grimaça, son corps était déjà endoloris ce qui rajouta une couche de mal physique. Le Noah lui saisi les cheveux et lui releva le haut du corps en tirant d'un coup sec, comme ce que faisait Jasdevi, mais la sensation n'était pas la même, c'était inexplicable, mais même s'il ressentait une douleur avec ce geste, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid._

_« Il faut peut être que je voie ça dans l'autre sens alors! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de te dominer toi? Ça doit être formidable pour que tu obnubile ses pensées comme ça! » Il lui fracassa la tête contre le sol, le rendant à moitié inconscient, puis le releva en le lançant contre le mur. Lavi tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais son corps entier se raidi quand il senti la main de Tyki ignorer la barrière de sa peau pour saisir son cœur. Il joua un peu avec, arborant un air nonchalant tandis que le rouquin retenait sa respiration, voyant déjà l'autre serrer le poing et l'achever._

_Ce serait peut-être pas plus mal…_

S'il appréhendait ce que Tyki allait lui faire, il ne le craignait pas, il n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

« Ah, mais c'est peut être pas ça qu'il aura le plus aimé avec toi. Te frapper est amusant, certes, mais c'est autre chose pas vrai? Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que ça fait»

Le portugais retira sa main, laissant l'exorciste reprendre son souffle, mais directement après, il le retourna et le pencha sur le lit avant de commencer à défaire le pantalon sali de Lavi. Quand celui-ci leva les yeux, il vit la fenêtre, au volets toujours clos, avec ses quelques rayons de lumière qui éclairaient un peu les ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'allait faire Tyki. Mais quand il se pencha vers son oreille, il ne put ignorer le suave

« Tu vas souffrir, et je te forcerai à aimer ça » du Noah

Le borgne le laissait faire. Il le laissa baisser son pantalon, il le laissa se coller à lui, il le laissa caresser son intimité. Sa tête était baissée, il ne voulait plus se battre, après tout, à quoi bon? Il était si faible que n'importe qui aurait raison de lui, il vivrait avec un cœur en miettes, et au final, mourir aurait été plus commode. Passer le restant de ses jours avec des gens qui n'aspirent qu'à son malheur ne le tentait pas.

_Autant crever_

Il entendit Tyki défaire la fermeture de son propre pantalon, et ferma les yeux, n'attendant que la fin, que le Noah s'amuse, puis le tue.

D'un coup, le poids qu'il avait sur le dos lui fut retiré, puis suivi d'un grand fracas. Lavi se tourna, et vit Jasdevi, avec un regard meurtrier, et quelques mètres plus loin, Tyki gisait au sol. Il commença à se relever lentement, ayant heurté le mur avant d'atteindre le sol, mais l'américain s'avança et le saisi au col de sa chemise de ses deux mains et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu as tant envie de mourir que ça, dis-nous? Tu n'aurais jamais dû empiéter sur nos plates-bandes. Toujours pas compris qu'il est à nous? »

« Voyons, apprend à partager » répondit l'autre avec un léger rictus gêné et un peu de sang au coin des lèvres. Celui qui le tenait fermement le décolla un peu du mur avant de le jeter contre un autre mur.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu t'interpose dans nos affaires. On t'interdit de le toucher ou même de le regarder »

« Décidément »fit Tyki avec un petit rire dédaigneux « Tu choisis de te rabaisser? Ça me déçois, tu sais? Je sais pas si je vais revenir après ce coup-là » ajouta-t-il en riant plus fortement

« Tant mieux » coupa Jasdevi

« Pardon? » s'étonna le portugais qui fut coupé dans son rire. Il pensait que prendre le tout à la légère dériderais le blond, mais pas cette fois.

« Tu reste notre famille, ok, mais on ne veux plus rien d'autre à faire avec toi, pour un bon moment »

Tyki avait un regard de braise dans les yeux, il se sentait insulté et humilié, mais quelque part, ce n'était pas si fâcheux que ça. Il lâcha un léger ricanement, qui étonna les deux autres.

« Tu sais, même si ça me gave, que je suis perdant, là. C'est pas désagréable de te voir enfin grandir, Jas. »

Avec ces dernier mots, il quitta la pièce sous le regard dur de Jasdevi, laissant la victime et le bourreau seuls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Personne ne parlait. Jasdevi restait debout, les yeux rivés sur la porte, et Lavi s'était assis sur le lit, regardant ses mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna timidement la tête pour regarder le Noah. Il remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée. Ça changeait de son manteau et pantalon rouges, mais ça lui allait bien.

Sentant les yeux du rouquin posés sur lui, Jasdevi lui rendit son regard, tournant à peine la tête. Lavi voulait désespérément s'approcher de lui, mais c'était comme si une aura l'en empêchait, c'était palpable dans l'air, cette tension et la colère du Noah. C'était plus intimidant que ses autres accès de rage, mais l'exorciste tenta quand même quelques mots.

« Euh…je sais que c'était pas pour me sauver ou quoi, mais…merci »

Jasdevi ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, mais sembla se détendre un peu quand il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, on a fait que protéger notre propriété »

« Je sais. Cependant…je préfère être à toi qu'à lui »

Le blond fit entièrement face à Lavi, arborant un air très étonné.

« Tu es décidément incompréhensible » murmura-t-il

« Comment? » demanda le borgne qui n'avait pas entendu ses mots. Jasdevi soupira à nouveau, et s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'exorciste

« Nous ne comprenons pas comment tu peux dire ça après tout ce que nous t'avons fait. Tu cherches à t'attacher à nous. Pourquoi? »

Lavi hésita longtemps avant d'oser lui répondre. Il ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées, de même qu'il savait sa réponse gênante quoiqu'il arrive. Le Noah le regardait patiemment, en attendant qu'il ne s'exprime.

« Je…je ne pense pas pouvoir dire pourquoi clairement. C'est vrai, ce que j'ai subi en ta compagnie m'a… » il porta sa main au « J » gravé dans son cou « en partie détruit »

« Nous le savons »

« Mais…et toi? Pourquoi tout ça? »

« On te l'a déjà dit, l'immuable est d'un ennui…et ça fait trop longtemps que tout stagne. »

Lavi voulait presque s'excuser, comme s'il était en tort, comme si les actes de Jasdevi étaient totalement excusables et compréhensibles. Il faut avouer qu'en partant dans une explication psychologique on pourrait expliquer son comportement, mais là n'était pas le but. Chercher des raisons n'était pas ce que voulait Lavi, il voulait enfin pouvoir être honnête, et peu importe si la réaction du Noah était à craindre.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à notre question » continua-t-il, toujours avec ce regard patient, mais vide

Lavi hésita à nouveau « Je…je ne veux plus être l'instrument de ton amusement, mais seulement parce que… » il s'arrêta net, ne pouvant pas sortir les mots de sa bouche. La première fois qu'il les avait dits, le retour de flamme fut dramatique, et même s'il ne voulait pas se risquer à des effets secondaires une nouvelle fois, il était sûr que la réaction ne serait pas la même, Jasdevi, tel qu'il était là, maintenant, devant lui, ne lui ferait rien. Sans savoir pourquoi, il en était persuadé.

« Je suis amoureux de toi »

Le Noah ne dit rien. Il le regarda un temps, et se mit à rire. Mais pas pour se moquer, c'était un rire jaune. Il dégluti et se leva du lit, ne voulant plus regarder le rouquin.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu dises ça? »

Lavi voulait attendre la suite mais sentait déjà son cœur battre plus fort. Elles revinrent encore, ces larmes.

« Oui, on t'a embarqué pour jouer, mais si tu savais tout ce que ça a impliqué par la suite. » continua-t-il « Avant que tu arrives, nous aimions Tyki. » il s'arrêta un temps et se retourna vers l'exorciste avec un air grave « Tu as détruit ce que nous avions, sans même le savoir, mais au final, qu'importe? Lui ne ressentait rien de tel. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Sa fierté en prit un coup quand il a vu qu'on passait plus de temps avec toi, même si c'était pour te faire du mal. Selon lui, on aurait dû être à ses pieds, ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui. Tu le sais déjà, on répond à la provocation, très, trop facilement. Et il en a profité. »

Il respira un grand coup et vint se place devant Lavi, qui l'observait, toujours assis sur le lit, sans savoir que penser de ce que lui disait le Noah. Il se souvint de sa discussion avec Road, quand elle lui dit que Jasdevi ne connaissait rien des sentiments, alors que c'était faux. Peut-être qu'aimer quelqu'un et pouvoir le consumer tandis que les sentiments ne sont pas partagés était pire que ce qu'avait vécu Lavi envers Kanda.

« Plus il nous charriait , nous provoquait, plus on devenait agressifs envers toi. Pas besoin de nous dire que c'est injuste, on le sait déjà. En réalité, en d'autres circonstances, on l'aurais laissé te faire ce qu'il voulait, mais…on est allés trop loin à cause de lui. On ne rejette pas tout sur lui, tout le monde dit qu'on est des gamins, mais on peut aussi voir nos erreurs »

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de complètement différent. Jasdevi semblait bien plus mature qu'avant. Étais-ce les évènements récents qui l'avait fait se remettre en question? Ou était-il réellement ainsi et se cachait derrière une attitude enfantine?

« Ce que nous allons te dire va te sembler faux, mais on s'en fout. Ce que nous t'avons fait…ne pourras jamais être effacé par ni le temps ni des excuses, que nous ne pourrions jamais formuler correctement. »

« Mais tu viens de le faire » coupa le rouquin. Jasdevi le fixa dans les yeux, d'un air mélancolique, mais il semblait aussi le remercier de sa compréhension. Il se baissa pour être à peu près à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur.

« Ce doit être ça »

« Quoi donc? » demanda l'exorciste

« Non, rien, laisse tomber »

Un léger sourire avait atteint les lèvres du Noah. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Et petit à petit, Lavi se sentait s'approcher inconsciemment de l'autre. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et que Jasdevi aussi commençait à se pencher, ce dernier se releva d'un coup, comme s'il sortait d'une torpeur, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il est temps qu'on te rende à ton monde, non? » mais la façon dont il s'exprimait faisait penser qu'il disait ça à contre cœur.

Lavi se leva et le Noah commença a ouvrir le porte, s'attendant à ce que l'exorciste le suive, mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la pièce, le rouquin avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Surpris, Jasdevi lâcha la poignée et se retourna.

« C'est sûr. C'est ça » répéta-t-il

« Qu'est-ce qui est sûr? »

« C'est ta sensibilité qui nous a séduits »

Avec ces mots, il tira la tête de Lavi vers lui, sans agressivité, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Pris au dépourvu, le borgne mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son baiser et laça sa main autour de son cou.

Et là, il se rendit compte, qu'au cours de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Quand Jasdevi enroula ses bras autour de son frêle corps, évitant avec soin le bras enrobé dans des bandages, il se senti enfin à l'aise, pour de bon, et pour la première fois.

Le Noah stoppa le baiser, et posa ses yeux sur la marque gravée sur le cou de Lavi

« Aurais-tu souhaité qu'on ne te fasse jamais ça? »

« Au début…mais…le sens a changé. Maintenant…maintenant je veux être à toi »

Jasdevi l'embrassa à nouveau tout en le poussant doucement sur le lit où il se laissa tomber, l'américain sur lui. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air tendre, d'une douceur inconnue jusqu'à lors.

« Il y a cependant…une chose que nous pouvons changer. Tout du moins, en modifier le souvenir »

Lavi comprit à quoi il faisait référence, mais il comprit également que le Noah ne voulait pas en prononcer le mot. Il devait réellement haïr son acte pour réagir ainsi. Le blond se pencha vers le cou de l'exorciste, au niveau de sa marque, et laissa ses lèvres en effleurer la surface avant d'y déposer quelques baisers, envoyant une chaleur dans tout son corps.

Il retira délicatement le tissus qui maintenait le bras blessé en place, et tâta légèrement le bras lui-même. Finalement, le Noah défit les bandages et les jeta au sol quand il vit que le membre était guéri. Le premier geste de Lavi fut de bouger son bras, avant de placer sa main sur le visage gris maquillé de noir, qui se relaxa au contact de la paume.

Malgré le confort de cette situation, les battements rapides de son cœur, et son désir grandissant, Jasdevi n'osait pas faire plus. Il ne voulait pas réitérer les faits de la dernière fois, comme une phobie de faire du mal au jeune borgne.

Celui-ci le voyait bien, et voulu l'encourager à continuer, il tenta de timides baisers sur les lèvres noires de Jasdevi. Comprenant son message, il les lui rendit, et descendit le long de la nuque puis jusqu'au torse, où il s'arrêta au niveau des tétons, les mordillant et les suçotant sensuellement, et recevant en retour des halètements succins de la part de Lavi, dont les mains s'étaient engouffrées dans la longue chevelure soyeuse du Noah.

Puis il continua sa descente jusqu'au pantalon, encore défait, qu'il fit glisser le long des cuisse, jusqu'à le retirer complètement, dévoilant la virilité en érection du rouquin, qui l'observait, rougissant. Jasdevi laissa sa bouche languir sur la peau, avant de caresser le bout du gland avec sa langue, faisant de lents allés retours de haut en bas et de façon circulaire. Lavi tenta d'étouffer un gémissement, mais ne put retenir les frissons qui parcoururent son corps, encore moins quand le jeune homme à la peau grise le pris à pleine bouche.

De petits cris de plaisirs emplirent la pièce tandis que les mouvement de tête du Noah accélérèrent, ralentirent, accompagnés de lèches ou laissant ses dents effleurer le sexe, et ses mains le caresser à la base. Sa bouche quitta l'érection et se concentra sur les testicules, léchant, puis gobant, ne laissant plus au rouquin le loisir d'essayer de taire les expressions de son plaisir.

« Ja-Jasdevi… » gémit Lavi

L'américain se releva, ne voulant pas pousser le dominé à bout tout de suite, et l'embrassa tandis qu'il défit les boutons de sa chemise et la retira avec l'aide du rouquin, avant de se reculer pour enlever son pantalon, exposant son corps entièrement nu. Lavi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, il était comme hypnotisé, Jasdevi était réellement aussi beau en tous points qu'il l'avait imaginé. Celui-ci se pencha à nouveau sur le borgne et fit doucement pénétrer sa langue pour lubrifier son entrée qu'il fit suivre d'un doigt. Puis un autre, et encore un, ne souhaitant pas le faire subir la même violence quand il se placerais lui-même en lui.

Il y allait lentement, sentant le borgne se crisper, et voyant un air inquiet dans son œil, il le rassura d'un sourire, et lui murmura qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, tentant de le détendre. Il se suréleva un peu, et commença à pénétrer Lavi qui serra les dents. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas que Jasdevi s'arrête. Une fois entièrement en lui, il débuta de lents aller-retour, y allant le plus doucement possible, le temps que le rouquin s'habitue à sa présence.

Finalement, l'exorciste s'y fit, et encouragea le Noah à accélérer en l'embrassant et passant ses mains autour de son cou. Le blond le prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur lui avant de rendre ses coups de boutoir plus puissants et plus rapides. Lavi gémit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'en être au point de crier tellement le plaisir était intense, accompagné des halètements de Jasdevi.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le Noah lui avait fait la première fois. Il était tendre, doux, passionné, ce qui rendait ce moment plus délicieux que n'importe quel autre. Lavi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser à chaque occasion, voulant goûter ses lèvres, ou enfoncer sa tête dans sa nuque, voulant sentir son odeur si envoûtante.

Le temps semblait suspendu, aucun des deux ne voulait que ça s'arrête, et même quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes ils vinrent tout deux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autres, sans rien dire, juste à apprécier leur présence mutuelle.

« Je… » commença Lavi, mais il fut rapidement coupé pas Jasdevi

« Ne dis rien. » dit-il avant de se coucher dans le lit, entraînant le rouquin pour l'allonger contre lui « C'est très bien comme c'est, pour l'instant »

L'exorciste se tut, et se blottis contre le Noah et laissa le sommeil le prendre, envahi par une béatitude qu'il espérait depuis longtemps.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Lavi se réveilla doucement, quand il regarda autour de lui, il n'était plus dans son ancienne chambre, mais une grande pièce à prédominance rouge et noire, avec une fenêtre grand ouverte laissant passer les rayons du soleil qui éblouirent le jeune homme somnolent.

Il laissa à son oeil le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité puis observa la pièce, qui était très certainement la chambre de Jasdevi. Le décor semblait simple, un lit, un bureau, une armoire, mais on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Des vêtements amoncelés sur un fauteuil, des livres et papiers éparpillés sur le bureau et le sol, des notes accrochées au mur…impossible de savoir si un accès de colère avait causé cette pagaille ou si le Noah était réellement aussi bordélique.

Lavi remarqua une porte située au coin de la pièce, elle était noircie de mots écrits si petit qu'il dut se lever et s'approcher pour tenter de les lire. C'était un amas de pensées, de phrases, des bribes, le tout était incompréhensible, sauf pour l'auteur, cela allait de soi. C'était en majorité des expressions de colère ou même de dépression, montrant que le Noah du lien est bien plus torturé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Il en apprenait de plus en plus sur le jeune blond, il était presque évident désormais qu'il se cachait en permanence derrière un masque enfantin et détaché, alors qu'en réalité, il souffrait, et d'après les écritures sur la porte, dont certaines étaient presque effacées par le temps, il avait du encaisser de nombreux coups durs.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, et manqua de heurter l'exorciste en plein visage s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'écarter au dernier moment. Jasdevi sorti de ce qui était apparemment une salle de bain, vêtu de son habituel habit rouge, et regarda le rouquin qui venait de frôler le K.O.

« Eh bien, faut pas rester derrière les portes pour espionner les gens dans la salle de bain »

« Je n'espionnais pas! J'essayais de lire! » se justifia Lavi légèrement rougissant

« Essaye si tu veux, même Tyki n'a jamais compris ce que nous écrivions »

Il passa dans la chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée

« Allez, habille-toi, prend ton manteau, on s'en va »

Lavi ne comprenait pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, puis il vit ses vêtements d'exorciste posés proprement sur le lit. Il les enfila tout en se demandant où l'emmenait l'américain.

« Euh…on va où? »

« C'est terminé petit lapin. Tu es libre »

L'exorciste laissa tomber son écharpe en entendant ces mots. Ça faisait deux fois que Jasdevi voulait le renvoyer chez lui. Il avait affirmé avoir été séduit par le rouquin mais il désirait s'en débarrasser? Aurait-il donc menti? Il ramassa le tissus orange, l'enroula autour de son cou et suivi le blond à l'extérieur de la chambre, se sentant à nouveau stupide, dupé, et détruit.

Jasdevi ne le regardait pas, il était tourné vers la porte comme pour marquer une distance entre les deux, comme l'instauration d'un froid glacial qui les séparait.

Il aura tout traversé durant une longue descente aux enfers, puis connu un vrai moment de bonheur en compagnie de l'américain.

Moralité? Arrêter de se faire des films et réaliser que tout est éphémère.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs quasi vides du bâtiment en silence, Lavi suivant docilement Jasdevi. Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, et quand il l'ouvrit, une lumière aveuglante les éblouirent. Lorsque le rouquin rouvrit son œil, il était revenu à l'endroit de sa rencontre fatidique avec le blond.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel sans nuages, la nature des alentours paisible, tout comme la première fois, un tableau presque parfait. Et tout comme la première fois, gâché par un cœur lourd.

« Si t'es arrivé jusqu'ici, tu dois pouvoir retrouver ton chemin, non? »

Lui dit Jasdevi, appuyé encore une fois sur le muret derrière lui. Il semblait vide, désinvolte, détaché. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Lavi, qui lui fit face quand il s'était adressé à lui se retourna, ne voulant plus voir ce beau visage gris qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il failli dire quelque chose, il voulait rester auprès de lui, mais…

Il inspira un grand coup et un pas après l'autre marcha en direction de la congrégation sans se retourner.

Jasdevi regarda l'exorciste s'éloigner, en retenant à moitié sa respiration. La gorge nouée, il déglutis difficilement. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de sa chambre, il tentait maladroitement de retenir ses larmes. Heureusement, Lavi ne l'avait pas vu, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sache à quel point il s'était attaché au rouquin. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, chacun dans son camp respectif. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire, amusé par l'ironie de la situation, c'était plus stupide que Roméo et Juliette, si on ne comptait pas les morts et suicides à la fin. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, et risquer de croiser sa famille, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la force de leurs faire face. Jasdevi inspira profondément et laissa son souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres. Se séparer de Lavi était la chose la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire.

« Et je pensais que tu ne pouvais plus nous étonner »

Il tourna la tête et vit Road assise sur le muret à côté de lui. Elle arborait son légendaire sourire enfantin, mais il pouvait lire de la compassion dans ses yeux.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, on dirait que tu vas nous faire une syncope… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?»

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, Jas…on reste ta famille, pas un simple clan contre les exorcistes. Même ce que Tyki a pu te dire sous l'effet de la colère, ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de l'affection pour toi tu sais. Il est assez content de te voir sous cet autre jour. Même le comte ne te tuerais pas pour si peu » Elle le fixait mais lui n'osait pas la regarder. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il s'était tellement méfié de tout le monde que même sa propre famille n'avait plus sa confiance. « Jas, il t'aime, c'est clair. Et tu l'aime aussi, alors où es le problème? »

« Tu as beau être la plus vieille de nous tous, tu reste une enfant on dirait. Tu crois que c'est aussi simple? Et bien ça ne l'est pas. Nous nous battons contre les exorcistes et tu penses que si nous gardions auprès de nous un des leurs tout irait bien? Mais réfléchis! Tout prendrait une autre ampleur, et on ne veut pas être responsables du déclin des nôtres»

« Dis…t'as jamais voulu être heureux? »

Le blond était étonné de sa question, mais il y réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Tyki, et s'était séparé de Lavi…non, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui. Même si le temps et sa situation l'avait écarté de sa famille, il n'avait jamais voulu leur causer de tord. Ne rien dire à Tyki c'était éviter des tensions et conserver leur harmonie, écarter Lavi, c'était esquiver le danger pour tous.

« Tu mets le reste de la famille en avant depuis le début, mais tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Nous aussi nous pouvons éprouver de l'amour. Et tu y a droit comme tout un chacun. On veut aussi te voir heureux, mais il semblerait que tu sois le seul qui ne veuille pas, et pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller chercher le bonheur? Ce n'est peut être pas trop tard, Jasdevi »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais approuvait ses dires. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Road, elle avait disparu comme elle était venue.

Jasdevi regarda le chemin qu'avait pris Lavi pour repartir, mais baissa la tête, de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

La tour imposante de la congrégation grandissait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Lavi était bientôt arrivé chez lui. Quoique ce n'était pas le mot juste, il ne considérait plus cet endroit comme sa maison. Là où il se sentait chez lui…non! Il ne fallait pas penser à Jasdevi.

Décidément, le rouquin n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait que l'auto conviction ne marchait pas chez lui. Pendant tout le chemin il s'était efforcé de concentrer son attention sur le paysage, regarder les oiseaux et les arbres, mais à l'approche de l'Ordre, ses pensées envers le Noah du lien forcèrent la barrière mentale qu'il avait crée pour le heurter de plein fouet

_De toute façon il ne veut pas de toi_

Mais même en se répétant cette phrase encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce que Jasdevi lui avait fait, il l'avait laissé entrer, il lui avait montré qui il était réellement. Il n'aurait pas fait ça pour rien, c'est qu'il devait s'être réellement attaché à lui.

Et si…Et si au final, Jasdevi n'avait jamais eu l'envie de le voir partir? Et si il voulait se protéger, sa famille et lui des conséquences? Protéger Lavi aussi?

C'était une erreur, il n'aurait jamais dû emprunter le chemin du retour, il aurait dû rester avec celui qu'il aime.

D'un coup, alors qu'il était devant les portes de la congrégation, qu'il voyait Lenalee et Kanda derrière une des fenêtre, il tourna les talons, et couru en sens inverse, avant d'être aperçu par les deux exorcistes, plus vite que jamais avec le maigre espoir que Jasdevi n'était pas reparti.

L'américain n'avait toujours pas bougé, il restait contre son muret. Finalement, las de se morfondre, il saisi la poignée de la porte qui le ramènerai auprès de sa famille, mais un bruit de pas rapides l'interrompit, il n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner entièrement que Lavi lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras.

Le rouquin le serrait tellement fort qu'il crût étouffer, mais c'est surtout l'étonnement de le voir là qu'il retint.

« Je m'en fiche » commença le jeune borgne « ça m'est égal s'il y a des conséquences, je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi. Même cette guerre, je sacrifierais tout cent fois tant que je peux être à tes côtés » Jasdevi enroula ses bras autour du corps de Lavi et laissa un léger rire échapper de ses lèvres

« On ne pensait pas que tu sois aussi stupide que nous »

« On dirait pourtant…mais… »

Le Noah l'interrompit d'un baiser fougueux

« Mais nous aussi on a droit au bonheur »


End file.
